On the Hush Hush, correct chapter 4
by Tabitha craft
Summary: It's senior year and everyone are friends. They're all heading down the coast for a vacation together. Jen and Jack become suspicious that Joey and Pacey have a secret. Repost with correct chapter 4. Bonus missing scenes to be added soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

**So the setting is pretty self explanatory. Everything happened up to the point where Andie cheated and Dawson was caught on stage with Eve but we don't join the characters there. They're about to leave high school and are all friends. I've given it an M rating as thats what it becomes - although not yet. This chapter is setting the scene so hang in there.**

**I hope you enjoy. PLease let me know what you think either positive or ****otherwise.**

**I have reposted this after it was pointed out I made an error with chapter 4. I attempted to correct it on a ferry with my 4 kids colouring in. I messed up and have had to repost. Sorry! **

**Enough, here's the fic. Tab xx**

On the hush hush

Chapter 1

Joey shifted her position on the bed next to Dawson wondering if his hand really needed to be so close to her leg. Movie nights were lame when they were fifteen and felt even lamer with them starting college in the Fall.

'Dawson, you could give me more room,' she grumbled, pushing herself away slightly.

'I was hoping you didn't want more room,' Dawson looked up at her with wide eyes and Joey realised with a sinking heart it was something of a come on.

'So… do you think she did it or he did it?' she asked distracting him towards to the television.

'Oh… um…' Dawson grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. 'Look Joey, I wanted to talk to you…'

'I'm sure Dawson, but we've just spent the last hour and half watching a really, really bad movie and it's ten already which means Bessie is gonna kill me. I promised I'd pick up stuff for breakfast and I want to shop local rather than find somewhere late night…' she hoped her babble would nip any and all desire to "talk" in the bud.

'Sure Jo. Shall I walk you?' Dawson seemed to get the hint that the time was not ripe for a deep and meaningful.

'That would be nice,' she smiled.

'I can't believe we've got one semester left,' he shook his head.

'You say that almost daily,' she teased, no longer worried about what topics he may broach.

'It's because I can't believe it daily. You grow up and it feels like the status quo will last forever…'

'Not for all of us,' she reminded him but not unkindly.

'No I suppose… but the basics. You and me, hanging out, movie night…' he sighed.

'There'll be the holidays,' Joey said gently.

'And the summer,' Dawson grinned.

'Yeah the summer,' Joey couldn't wait. She could scarcely believe Bessie had relented to an entire summer off from B&B work and a house on the beach, up the coast with just her friends. Of course she'd have to find work, but it was a summer living with her friends, in the sun and having fun. She'd be responsible for herself and she couldn't wait. None of them could. Six weeks until freedom. She was broken from her reverie as a heavy weight landed on her shoulders.

'Hello kiddies,' Pacey's head appeared between them, a casual arm along each of their shoulders. 'Did ET make it home?'

'We don't watch ET every week,' Dawson protested.

'Otherwise I'd be forced to go home,' Joey quipped back making the boys laugh.

'The movie sucked,' Dawson informed him.

'I'm glad I had work then,' Pacey shrugged easily. 'And where are we off to?'

'I need supplies for Bess,' Joey shrugged.

'I have the Witter Wagoneer,' Pacey supplied helpfully.

'I suppose we had better get used to that car,' Joey sighed dramatically.

'If you don't want my transport,' Pacey made to walk away.

'No I want it,' Joey tugged him back and the three headed to the nearby shop in Pacey's car.

'Can you believe it's only six weeks?' Dawson mused to Pacey.

'Dawson man, the six weeks line is clearly a variation on the only one semester left line and as we have discussed several times of late this is a topic on the no-talk list. I do not want to hear mention of how little or much time is left, especially not in dramatic Dawson tones…' Pacey trailed off and Joey giggled eliciting a glare from Dawson.

'Fine… I just want us to appreciate what we have left…'

'Come on man,' Pacey pushed him in the store entrance with a grin on his face.

* * *

**'**Where's Potter?' Pacey stalked into the B&B looking furious.

'Joey' Jen emphasised her friends name, 'is in her bedroom getting changed.'

'Why so mad Pace?' Dawson smiled, a small tone of concern.

'Hmm… she… grrr…' Pacey seemed incapable of coherent speech.

'Eloquent Pace, glad the SAT's are done,' Jack teased causing Dawson and Jen to laugh.

'That… that … girl,' he said the word with distaste, 'she thinks she's so funny… so… fricken' funny…' he started to pace up and down. Joey appeared in the hallway and the two locked eyes. Joeys eyes widened,

'See ya,' she yelped pegging it back to her room. Pacey was on her in an instant, only to be met with the wood of her door as it slammed in his face.

'You can't stay in there all night Potter,' he growled hammering on the door.

'Watch me,' she taunted through the wood.

'Why'd you do it? What did I ever do to you huh?' he banged again.

'It was a joke,' she suggested hopefully.

'You… you just take the biscuit,' he clenched his fists, and turned the door handle surprised to find the door would open so he stormed in slamming it behind him.

'What the hell?' Jack frowned with a chuckle.

'It's Joey and Pacey… this is what they've always been like,' Dawson rolled his eyes.

'What do you think she did?' Jack asked.

'She told Barbara Johns that Pacey has the hots for her…' Jen giggled.

'Surely Pacey's not Barbara's type?' Dawson frowned.

'Pacey is anyone's type,' Jen announced and they all winced at the loud bang from Joey's room.

'I'm ok,' Pacey yelled in a strangled voice and they all laughed.

'Pacey's anyone's type?' Dawson sounded sceptical even through his laughter.

'I'd have him,' Jack nodded.

'Me too,' Jen agreed.

'And apparently Barbara Johns,' Jack looked at the others until even Dawson was laughing again.

* * *

'Hey Pace,' Joey pushed through the doors of the video store where Pacey worked.

'Hey Jo, what are you doing here? I thought you had babysitting duties?'

'I did, but Bessie came home early. Figured I'd come get a movie and then walk you home, you know, make sure you're safe,' she grinned.

'Why thanking you kindly,' he put on a girls voice and a dodgy southern accent.

'So what do you recommend?' she asked.

'Hmmmm… for me… Rush Hour, for you… Rabbit Proof Fence, for you and me… Speed,' he gave her the puppy dog eyes.

'You and me?' She pursed her brow.

'What's the point in walking me home if you don't come in for coffee?' he teased.

'Fine, fine… I'll get Speed but on your account,' she battered her lashes.

'Deal.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All,**

**Here is Chapter 2 - just to let you know, this fic kind of reveals itself - maybe that doesn't make sense. What I mean is that we don't get to see what happened when P &J watched Speed - we just know that they did - that their relationship is like that, that the ease is there. Please let me know if anything is unclear after this part and I will most certainly clarify. I tend to write without chapters and put them in afterwards which means I occaisionally get it wrong with where to end and where to start. Anyway, please, please, please enjoy and pretty please let me know if you do!**

**Tab xx**

**Chapter 2**

'Why oh why does it have to be so damn hot?' Jen fanned herself.

'The air con is broken,' Joey glared at Pacey, clearly blaming him for the lack of cool air.

'I brought fans,' he defended.

'If I'd known my night off from study would be in a sauna I'd have stayed at home,' Jack grumbled.

'Grumpy pants,' Jen tweaked his ear.

'The B&B is empty, Bessie is away, we've got space. Go swim in the creek if you're that hot,' Joey grumped back.

'Go try and fix the air con again,' Jack beseeched turning his wide, pleading eyes on her. 'Please….'

'Oh ok fine,' Joey muttered and stood. 'Pacey,' she stated in irritation and he stood and followed her obediently.

'You know swimming could be fun…' Jack's bottom lip poked out.

'Let's just hope Pacey can fix the air con,' Dawson didn't fancy a swim, he wanted to finish watching Bring it On. He hadn't realised Jen and Joey could have such good taste in movies. Hell, cheer leading outfits were brilliant.

'Well at least I brought tequila,' Jack grinned at Jen. 'Maybe if we're drunk enough we won't care that it's hot.'

'I bet Andie threw a hissy fit when she saw you taking that,' Jen grinned eyeing the bottle.

'She didn't see. She had her nose in a book,' Jack shrugged.

'That girl will get burnout.'

'She's already burnt out if you ask me,' Jack frowned slightly.

'Joey and I will sort her, don't worry,' Jen reassured, kicking Dawson gently in the shoulder with her bare foot. He grunted and continued to stare at the movie. Jen caught Jack's eye and they laughed.

'Come on with the air con,' Jack shouted behind his shoulder and was rewarded with a loud thump and Pacey's irritated voice,

'I'm trying man.'

'Why is it we all think Pacey can fix anything?' Jen mused.

'That kind of guy,' Jack responded, a perfectly valid answer to him.

'I guess.'

'Give it up guys, we'll swim,' Jen shouted back.

'You tell us now?' Joey grumbled a few moments later looking hot and frustrated as she and Pacey came back from the air-con unit.

'Yeah… Jack showed me his tequila.'

'Why didn't you mention it earlier man,' Pacey huffed.

'We're playing truth and dare,' Jen announced hopefully but Joey pish poshed that,

'Nah, we're getting drunk,' and she poured herself a shot and downed it.

'Joey Potter,' Jack, Jen and Pacey stated in unison managing to grab Dawson's attention.

'What's going on?'

'We're getting drunk, chilling out and having fun,' Joey ordered. 'We'll have tomorrow morning to recover and revise the rest of the day.'

'Where's your class girl?' Pacey berated Joey. 'You gotta do salt, tequila, lemon, else there's no point. And a mug! Why do I bother?'

'I'm sorry Pace, I didn't realise you were so refined!' Joey arched her brows but disappeared to the kitchen to find the necessary requirements.

'Pacey… where the hell would Bessie keep lemons?' she yelled a few seconds later.

'Oy vey,' Pacey grumbled leaving his slumped position on the floor with reluctance.

'Potter, do you need me for everything?' he teased admiring her backside as she peered into the depths of the refrigerator. 'Try the fruit bowl,' he supplied helpfully, retrieving a couple of lemons from under apples and bananas.

'Fruit bowl, why didn't I think of that?' she rolled her eyes and then pursed her brow, 'salt?'

'Gees girl, don't you ever cook? What are you gonna do when you get to college?'

'Require catered accommodation,' she grinned and he chuckled.

'I suppose with all that studying to do you wouldn't really have time for fine cuisine.'

'I don't suppose I would,' she rummaged behind the standard glasses and located five shot glasses.

'Now that is somewhat classier than the mug you used for your first shot,' Pacey teased with arched brows.

'Class is my middle name Pace,' Joey announced rather smugly.

'Sure it is Josephine,' he jabbed a finger in her ribs.

'Be careful Pacey J Witter…' she warned teasingly.

'Salt and lemon,' Jack and Jen chorused from the other room.

'And a stun gun to distract Dawson from girls in cheerleader outfits,' Pacey whispered making Joey giggle as they entered the lounge.

'Hey guys, what say we switch off the tv, head to the creek, dip our feet in?' Joey asked.

'Yay from me,' Jen nodded.

'Me too,' Jack gave her a mock salute.

'You haven't got a 4.0 for no reason,' Pacey agreed.

'What's the point in starting the movie if we're not going to finish?' Dawson asked.

'But Dawson we've only got 6 weeks left, lets make the most of it,' Joey teased.

'Oh fine,' he could never resist her big brown eyes.

* * *

'This is so much better,' Jack groaned as he lay back in the water.

'Yes siree,' Jen agreed.

'Who needs air conditioning hey?' Pacey dived and then resurfaced.

'I'm pretty sure the guests would prefer to crank up the air con rather than dive in the creek whenever they're a little warm,' Joey grinned floating on the surface.

'You're all crazy,' Dawson reminded them from the shore.

'No, we're cool,' Jen argued back enjoying her double entendre.

'It's not safe to swim when you're drunk.'

'We're not drunk - we're only very slightly inebriated,' Joey clarified before swimming over to Pacey, resting a hand on his shoulder and whispering in his ear, something that seemed entirely too intimate Dawson watching from the shore, especially considering his friends were all swimming in their underwear. He was thinking up some way to protest when Pacey swam towards him.

'Hey man, um… I need a hand out…' Pacey reached up a hand which Dawson took without thinking, allowing Pacey the opportunity to tug his friend into the creek fully clothed. Dawson spluttered to the surface and launched an attack on Pacey.

'Ok...ok…this is better…' Dawson conceded after he and Pacey had finished play wrestling.

'But I'll bet you wish you were in your underwear,' Joey teased.

'Do you wish I was?' Dawson asked without thinking and then dived into the water in embarrassment, cringing at his big mouth. Joey shifted her eyes from side to side, from friend to friend awkwardly and then decided to mention nothing of it when Dawson resurfaced.

'Race you to the other side,' Pacey said to Joey to help her escape the situation.

'So long as I get a head start,' she battered her lashes.

'Bat those lashes all you want Potter but you aint getting a head start,' Pacey stretched his arms behind his back.

'Fine,' Joey growled and dove into the water before Pacey said anything more. Within an instant he was swimming beside her away from the others until they reached the bank on the other side panting slightly.

'Those comments are steadily increasing,' he acknowledged with a wry smile. 'I think he's getting another Joey Potter crush.'

'Seems to be that time again, I tell him and I tell him but it never sinks in,' she sighed. 'He started to try and have a deep and meaningful on movie night but I nipped it. Why can't he just leave it? Am I giving off some sign that I don't know about?' she lay back in the water, she and Pacey floating side by side, their fingers brushing together every now and then, a leg occasionally skimming another leg fleetingly.

'Dawson doesn't need signs, he's got faith!' Pacey informed her.

'Faith in what?' she humphed.

'Faith in the old soulmates thing,' he explained.

'That again,' she turned to look at him with disdain. 'I don't even know if I believe in soulmates. Do you?' she asked.

'Yes and no,' he answered after a beat. 'Not in the way he does. Soulmates is kind of like being best friends I guess. To me anyway. I suppose I think you can have more than one, why not?… more than one somebody you just can't help but be friends with, someone you were just always gonna be friends with… you know what I mean?'

'I think so… I guess you and Dawson have always been my best friends right? In different ways but through it all…' she nodded slightly in the water. 'But you don't believe in the whole romantic, ownership soulmate stuff?'

'The ownership stuff - no,' Pacey frowned slightly thinking it through, 'the romantic soulmate stuff - I guess so. I mean that best friend stuff can turn to romance. I mean isn't the person you're with romantically also your best friend? Or shouldn't they be? I guess I just don't hold stock in the whole soulmate has to equal romance,' he looked at her as she stared at the moon.

'So was Andie your best friend when you were together?' she asked turning to look at him.

'I suppose I thought she might be…' he answered honestly. 'But I don't think she could have been… I was never quite right for her. We always had to try a bit too hard… and of course the whole sleeping with someone else.'

'Not really a symptom of being romantic soulmates?' Joey arched a brow and Pacey chuckled.

'No,' he agreed. 'Now I think about it you cheated on Dawson with Jack,' he looked at her a teasing glint in his eye.

'Mmmmm I suppose I did,' she agreed, a smile tugging the corner of her mouth.

'We aught to get back,' Pacey looked over his shoulders at the others who were pulling themselves from the water.

'I suppose,' Joey didn't really have the energy to face another round of destined to be with Dawson.

'Why don't you just tell him you're seeing someone?' Pacey asked at length.

'And who exactly shall I say I'm seeing?' Joey looked at him.

'I…I…' Pacey began but Joey interrupted,

'It'll wear off. When we're away he'll get the picture,' she rolled over and dived under the water heading for the opposite bank, Pacey following.

Reaching the bank before Joey he waited for her to catch up.

'They've all headed in,' he told her.

'Oh,' she looked at his eyes glinting in the moonlight.

'I don't suppose we have to follow,' he shrugged.

'No,' she shook her head. 'It's cooler here.'

'Much,' he agreed as they continued to float in the water. Turning his head he looked at her in the moonlight, stretching his hand until his fingers touched her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

'I am so sick to death of studying,' Pacey dropped his head onto the open text book laid out on the B&B dinner table.

'You wanted to become a teacher, you aimed so high, you need the grades,' Andie squeaked. Pacey managed to ignore the jibe knowing it was stress that made her so mean.

'Chill out Andie,' Joey grumbled heading for the freezer and pulling out an ice pop for everyone and shoving Andie's rather forcefully at her.

'This is the last exam…' Jen reminded everyone. 'Once it's tomorrow afternoon we're free.'

'Something to work for,' Jack muttered his mouth moving around the history facts.

'Let's start the practice exam soon,' Joey stated causing the entire table to groan.

'Can't we forget it?' Dawson pushed away from the table.

'It was your expensive exam technique tutor that suggested them in the first place!' she reminded him, 'so that means we do it. Five minutes everyone.'

'Yes mistress,' Pacey sighed making Andie roll her eyes, before he pushed up from the table.

'Where are you going?' Joey asked rather strictly.

'Um… a toilet break?' Pacey asked hopefully.

'Ok, ok… toilet break everyone. I'll get snacks and drinks for the next three hours,' Joey sighed heading to the kitchen. She was chopping up carrot sticks when Pacey joined her.

'Carrot sticks?' he seemed disappointed.

'Chocolate as well,' she pointed out and he grinned.

'Thanks for this Jo,' he said after a moment taking a knife and helping her chop the carrots and cucumber.

'For what?' Joey looked confused.

'All these revision sessions -we all know I need them more than anyone.'

'Don't kid yourself - we all need them Pace,' her little finger found it's way to his as they leant on the counter, both having stopped chopping.

His hand shifted, turning until hers was in it.

'Thanks all the same,' he whispered and kissed her cheek, a soft lingering kind of kiss.

* * *

The further down the corridor they all walked the lighter their steps became until they could scarcely contain their voices, the excitement, the freedom that coursed through them. As they burst out into the sunshine they were whooping (the boys), hugging (the girls) and talking noisily (everyone.)

'Everybody remember there's no dissection,' Jack warned everyone.

'We remember,' the girls rolled their eyes. He'd said the same thing after every exam.

'Look, we got three hours until the party - lets go,' Jen tugged at Joey's arm.

'You guys need three hours to get pretty?' Jack frowned.

'He means - you guys don't need three hours to get pretty,' Pacey clarified.

'We need three hours for showers, boy talk, nails, hair, clothes selection,' Jen clarified.

'We do?' Joey seemed horrified.

'Yes my tom boy friend we do,' Jen rolled her eyes at Andie who giggled.

'Fine, see you guys,' Joey gave a wave of her arm and allowed herself to be dragged by Jen.

'I reckon you should do it tonight,' Jen announced when they were out of earshot.

'Do what tonight?' Andie looked confused.

'I decided that Joey needs to make out with a guy to let Dawson know once and for all that she aint going back. For his sake, her sake and our sake.'

'I already told you I'm not going to make out some random guy,' Joey scowled.

'You've got nothing to loose,' Jen stated firmly, 'except Dawson's vaguely creepy persistence.'

'You can't think this plan is a good one?' Joey looked to Andie.

'It doesn't totally suck,' she shrugged.

'I shouldn't have to make out with a stranger to prove to Dawson I'm not interested,' she stomped her feet.

'These aren't strangers Jo, everyone from school is going to be there. Just pretend you've had the longest crush on… I don't know… Chris Wolf and just… you know, go for it,' Jen made it sound so easy.

'As if Chris Wolf would let me just "go for it",' she rolled her eyes.

'There isn't a guy who'll be at that party tonight who wouldn't let you,' Jen reassured her.

'Except Jack,' Andie put in, 'Oh and Pacey.' Joey turned to look at her,

'Ok, so Jack I get but why exactly wouldn't Pacey go for me? What's so wrong with me that I'm not good enough for Pacey?' Joey looked at Andie offended.

'No I just meant… well… I mean he's not been interested in anyone since me… and well… I know you guys are friends but… well… you're kind of chalk and cheese. Everyone knows you just like to argue.'

'I could get Pacey if I wanted,' Joey's eyes flashed with anger and hurt and something like determination.

'I'm not so sure,' Andie shrugged apologetically unable to read the look in her friends eyes.

'I could,' Joey pouted.

'Even if you could you wouldn't would you?' Andie shrugged her delicate shoulders not expanding further.

'You really think Pacey is still hung up on you?' Jen tried to ease the tension.

'All I know is there's been no one since we broke up,' Andie rubbed her eye, 'I mean I'd like for him to move on… I really would… I just… well maybe we are soulmates. Maybe he's waiting for the hurt to go so we can try again.'

Joey scoffed, which she covered with a cough before stating again,

'I could get Pacey if I wanted,' she wanted to be taken seriously.

'I have to say I'm kind of with Andie,' Jen shrugged. 'I know you guys are friends but he's been celibate for 2 years now and you do fight a lot.'

'Pacey celibate,' Joey scoffed. 'Celibate my ass,' she muttered under her breath stalking ahead of her friends.

* * *

'You look gorgeous Joey,' Andie smiled waiting for a compliment in return,

'But not gorgeous enough for Pacey,' she scowled at her two friends before chucking more vodka back.

'Jees Joey, let it go. You're plenty gorgeous enough for any guy but we don't think Pacey is on the market so to speak,' Jen was dying here. 'I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but you wouldn't even want him if he did want you?'

'Well…' Joey was caught off guard, the alcohol in her system, 'well… no… I suppose… well…'

'There you go… it's settled. Let's drop it, drink some more and then go have fun.'

'Yeah ok,' Joey's mood seemed to lighten. She liked the knee length floaty white skirt teemed with the black halter top, her hair loose, pinned at one side. She felt good and girly for once. So what it no one thought she could get Pacey.

'So lets have a little truth and dare,' Jen looked at her watch. If they left now they'd be early and you don't arrive early.

'Sure,' Joey sunk to Jen's bedroom floor.

'Ok… Andie, truth or dare?' Jen stated.

'Dare,' Andie giggled.

'Wear the other top, the lower cut one…' Jen smiled smugly. Andie groaned and moaned but changed her top.

'Joey, truth or dare?' Andie asked.

'Truth,' Joey stated. There was no way she was going to pick dare else they'd just dare her to kiss Chris Wolf and she didn't want to kiss Chris Wolf or any dumb jerk at all.

'We all know you're Dawson's soulmate but is he yours?' Andie looked at her expectantly. Jen rolled her eyes.

'Well… um it depends on your definition of soulmate,' Joey began tactfully. 'I suppose yes he is, under my definition,' which Joey realised too late was not Andie's definition as the other girl clapped delightedly.

'Ummm… Jen, truth or dare?'

'Truth,' Jen stated firmly.

'Who do you want to kiss tonight - Henry the freshman or the delicious Drew Valentine…'

'Who do you think?' Jen smiled.

'Henry?' Andie looked confused.

'No Drew,' Jen laughed. 'Ok… I'm doing Joey… truth or dare?'

'Truth,' Joey didn't hesitate.

'Who do you want to kiss tonight?'

'Sifting through all the options I'd have to say Pacey.'

'Pacey!' both Jen and Andie got the giggles until they were rolling around red in the face assuming Joey was making a joke because of the earlier tension.

'Hey,' Joey clapped her hands sharply together, 'how do you know I'm not in love with the guy?'

'Why Pacey?' Jen asked ignoring what she took to be Joey's rhetorical question.

'Well if you must know he'd make the biggest point to Dawson and to prove to you two that I could get him.'

'Oh god we're back to this again,' Jen dropped her head into her hands. 'I wish I'd never asked.'

'Fine - Chris Wolf,' Joey muttered and Jen and Andie cheered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi All,**

**Here is chapter 4 - re-reading it, it ends in a kind of flat way but there is a reason, and so I hope that doesn't ruin it for you.**

**Enjoy, Tab xx**

**Chapter 4**

'You see the guys anywhere?' Jen asked as they pushed through the throngs of people.

'On the deck,' Joey pointed, taller than Jen and able to see.

'Lead the way,' Jen instructed and grabbed onto Joey's hand as they threaded their way through the crowds having already lost Andie to a guy in her history class that wanted to discuss the exam.

'Wow, don't you guys look edible,' Pacey grinned at them both, wrapping an arm around each of them.

'Gorgeous,' Jack agreed.

'You look very pretty,' Dawson agreed somewhat formally, his eyes on Joey as always.

'Drink?' Pacey asked them both and they nodded. He looked to Jack and Dawson who also nodded. 'Give me a hand Jo,' he took her hand and pulled her into the crowd, leading her through the crowds of people until they finally arrived at a door, which he opened and pulled her through.

Several minutes later Jen saw Pacey and Joey pushing their way back through the crowd, drinks in their hands.

'What the hell took you guys so long?' Jen grumbled.

'Joey bumped into some girl from her biology class and we had to sit and go through their answers for every single question,' Pacey rolled his eyes.

'She's been dying to do that with someone,' Dawson shrugged at the same time as Jack stuck his fingers in his ears and said,

'Lalalalalalalala.' Joey pulled his hand down from his ear,

'It's ok Jack, I got it all out of my system,' she grinned then turned to Jen, 'I want to dance. Jen will you dance?'

'How much did you guys drink before you came?' Dawson asked with a chuckle. 'Or should I say, how many rounds of truth or dare, Jen?'

'We apparently drank enough,' Jen grabbed Joey's hand.

'I'll dance if you don't want to,' Dawson offered to Jen.

'Nah, don't worry,' Jen and Joey disappeared into the crowd and began to dance, as Andie appeared and asked Pacey for a word.

'It's nice to see you happy Jo,' Jen gave her a look, as she danced to the music with a smile on her face.

'I'm finally relaxing,' she grinned.

'Well as you're finally relaxed I hate to be the one to unrelax you but you really need to let Dawson know, in very clear terms, that you and he aint going to happen.'

'Aaargh Jen, but why?' Joey whined.

'He's been talking non-stop in fairly poetic terms about when to ask you, how to ask you, what to do… on and on and on and on…'

'Ok I get the message. But I've told him, several times.'

'Well maybe you need to tell him again, although it doesn't seem to be working… Dawson believes he just needs time to make you see the light,' Jen reminded her with a roll of her eyes.

'Oh yeah… forgot for a second that he's not rational,' Joey growled the latter and they both laughed. 'You don't need to worry anyway Jen, I've come up with a plan.'

'You have a plan?' Jen's interest was piqued.

'Yeah…' Joey nodded smugly.

'Care to expand?'

'Sure… you probably won't like it but here it is… basically we get drunk… you know all liquored up and get Pacey all liquored up and then I sort of throw myself at him…'

'Pacey!' Jen rolled her eyes, 'Surely Chris Wolf is a little less incestuous?' Jen had to ask.

'But if I'm drunk and I go for Pacey, surely Dawson will realise that I don't want him because I didn't want him drunk . He'll realise that in fact when I'm drunk I'd rather my arch nemesis to him. Pacey doesn't even have to kiss me back - I just have to go for him. It's foolproof,' Joey looked rather smug.

'It is kinda foolproof,' it was hard not to be impressed.

'Now help me get Pacey all liquored up,' Joey asked.

'You keep saying "liquored up,"' Jen teased.

'I like saying it. And Pacey all liquored up is bound to be fun,' Joey grinned.

'And getting him that way will be fun,' Jen concurred.

'Of course,' Joey arched her brows cheekily.

* * *

'Hey Pace,' Joey smiled sweetly.

'Jo,' he gave her a nod.

'Drink?'

'Sure.'

'Where's mine?' Dawson asked.

'And mine?' Jack protested.

'I asked and you guys didn't say anything,' Joey shrugged sipping her own drink.

'Hey guys,' Jen arrived clutching three drinks. 'Here you go,' she handed one to Pacey and one to Joey.

'What about us?' the other two protested again.

'I asked and these two said yes,' she shrugged.

'I didn't…yeoooow…that's right,' Pacey nodded rubbing his arm where Joey had pinched him.

'You know, I'm feeling a little drunk,' Joey winked one eye, then the other slowly, deliberately feeling the delicious swirl of tipsiness.

'Little hussy,' Pacey teased.

* * *

The log fire was roaring and both Pacey and Joey had the giggles. Dawson and Andie watched with something akin to disapproval - Dawson because he didn't approve, Andie because Joey's insistence that she could get Pacey was still fresh in her mind.

Jen and Jack were almost as bad as Joey and Pacey. They were all giggling and sharing the bottle of vodka although most of it seemed to be going down Pacey and Joey's throats. Dawson had protested several times but his friends weren't listening - they were together, not quite as drunk as Dawson probably imagined, they were having fun and they weren't going to do anything stupid.

'Why we getting so liquored Potter?' Pacey asked leaning back in the sand, enjoying the warmth from the fire.

'See you like the word to,' Joey smiled.

'What word?'

'Liquored,' Joey announced savouring the sound on her tongue.

'It's got a nice ring,' Pacey nodded. 'So why?'

'We're done Pace… no more school. No more pesky rumours… no more… no more…' she waved her hands around, 'no more Capeside.'

'Can't say I'm sorry it's over… well not sorry the learning bit's done…' Pacey stumbled over his words.

'Pace, the learning bits just begun,' Joey giggled.

'Yep, but it's no longer compulsory!' he saluted her and chuckled. 'You know what Jo… Andie and I had a little chat?'

'Doesn't surprise me,' she smiled entirely non-plussed.

'Seems to think you might be planning to come on to me tonight.'

'Hmmm,' Joey drank her drink.

'You know let Dawson know whats what?'

'You know, now that you mention it, that would be a great way to let Dawson know once and for all that I'm not interested,' she put a finger to her lips and pursed her brow as if deep in thought.

'Wouldn't it just,' he agreed with a chuckle.

'So Pace, we've got our last day of high school about to happen, what will you miss most?' she asked suddenly serious, a drunken hand landing on his knee.

'The boiler room,' Pacey answered without missing a beat.

'Hmmm… interesting… I'll miss… I'll miss the library!' she announced triumphantly.

'Wow… for an academic over achiever that is absolutely no surprise …' he rolled his eyes.

'I have many fond memories of that place…'

'You're a geek little girl.'

'Look in the mirror some time,' Joey retorted poking his nose with her finger.

'I do so every day little miss and I like what I see…' he chuckled as the prod from her finger sent him falling back flat on the sand. He didn't bother attempting to sit back up as she landed beside him, the fire and their friends a blur behind some invisible barrier of booze and pheromones. He turned his head in the sand to look at her, 'I like what I see…' he repeated, his eyes on hers.

'Me too,' Joey agreed reaching across and running a hand across his cheek and into his hair.

'Jo,' Pacey's breathing was deep, his eyes suddenly focused.

'Yeah?'

'Could you kiss me already?' he asked with a soft wink and she laughed before shifting the distance between them and pressing her lips to his in drunken relief, the kiss mixing them together, drawing them closer, entwining limb with limb.

'Jesus, they've totally lost it,' it was only moments before Dawson saw what was happening, fury ripping through him to hide the reality. 'Get up, get up,' he tugged at their shoulders. 'I need to get you two home.' Rather sheepishly they broke apart, fairly cross at the intrusion. Andie glared at them both shaking her head in disbelief - Pacey was behaving like an idiot, she had warned him. And Joey, well she was a two-faced bitch,

'I can't believe you Joey,' she scowled.

'I be thinking we's a little bit drunk,' Pirate Pacey announced.

'I's be thinking the same,' Joey concurred and they began to giggle, his arm around her holding her up.

'I think it's time you went home,' Dawson informed them tightly.

'Righty ho laddy, come on me hapless wench,' Pacey tugged at Joey's hand.

'Jesus Pacey, not together,' Dawson couldn't believe them.

'No right, of course I be leaving the wench…' he attempted to let go of Joey's hand but she held tight.

'The wench wants to go…' she stated in drunken stubbornness.

'Jen…' Dawson beseeched. Jen was now watching the unfolding scene with unconcealed admiration.

'I say a pirate needs his wench and a wench needs her pirate,' she contributed helpfully.

'You've all destroyed your brain cells. How on earth can you go back to the B&B like this Joey? Pacey your dad will kill you? And Grams will hardly take kindly to you returning to your old ways.'

'Dawson, you need to take a chill pill,' Joey told him lightly patting him on the chest.

'Are you trying to hurt me Pacey,' Andie shook her head in sorrow.

'You're so drunk you don't even know what you're doing. Pacey? Joey… that's Pacey you're kissing.'

'You need to be corrected,' Joey prodded his chest, 'It's Pacey I'm taking to dance,' and she tugged at his hand. Rather relieved he headed back inside the house with her.

* * *

Dawson couldn't stop pacing. He had no idea where anyone was. Joey wasn't at the B&B. Pacey wasn't at home - the Sheriff didn't know where he was. No-one was answering at Jens and Andie didn't know where Jack was. Rationally he knew that Joey only kissed Pacey because she was drunk, and he only kissed her back because he was drunk but somehow that didn't matter - he was still very upset and very hurt, a hurt he knew emanated from the fact that in an entirely intoxicated state she chose Pacey not him.

* * *

'Painkillers Pacey… please,' Joey couldn't even speak, her words were a whisper.

'Me too,' Jen also whispered.

'Yeah man,' Jack groaned.

'Fine fine,' Pacey pulled himself off the floor of True Love where they'd all slept and located some Tylenol. Finding some water he helped his troubled friends.

'Sorry about last night,' Joey croaked.

'Hey, use me anytime if you want to use me like that,' Pacey said with an easy shrug. 'A little warning next time might be helpful, then you only have to pretend to get me that drunk.'

'Andie warned you,' Joey protested weakly.

'I suppose,' he ruffled her hair.

'I think Dawson is probably a very cross bunny about now,' Jen agreed.

'And Andie,' Joey frowned feeling awkward.

'Hey… we've been broken up, like 2 years,' Pacey rolled his eyes, 'and she cheated on me.'

'You were drunk, she can't be mad,' Jen ignored Pacey.

'I hope you're right.'

* * *

Jen was right in many ways. The whole incident was over before it began. Privately Jen marvelled at the perfection of Joey's plan. Dawson seemed to get the hint, even if he couldn't help his feelings and watched Joey and Pacey with a slightly more eagle eye. Andie was hurt but felt that perhaps she'd goaded Joey into going for Pacey. All of this was aided by the fact that both had been drunk. So instead of the big fall out that Jen had anticipated absolutely nothing happened. No one really mentioned it. Joey was a smart cookie she realised and the plan had been foolproof.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The house was bigger than any of them had expected. There were four bedrooms and a large downstairs with a pool table. Pacey almost fell over in glee.

'Wow, D-man - you're mom has some good friends!'

'I can't believe he wouldn't want to use a place like this at all this summer,' Joey looked around amazed.

'And I can't believe he'd entrust it to a group of high school students,' Jen shook her head amazed.

'We're not high school students anymore,' Andie reminded her with a smile.

It was agreed very quickly that Joey and Jen would share, Andie still somewhat "hurt" about the drunken Pacey kiss and was a renowned snorer and so she got her own room. Dawson had stated he needed to stay up late and work on his "script" which the others knew he loved and so Jack and Pacey agreed to share. Jack hated the sneaky suspicion he had that Dawson was worried about sharing with a gay guy, but Pacey's total under reaction to the situation put Jack back at ease, in fact when Jack asked him Pacey had stared at him with such a confused expression that he'd felt a bit stupid.

It was late when they'd all finished unpacking and Joey was the last down, after a much needed nap and then shower which over ran. Pizza boxes littered the floor.

'What you all doing?' she asked flopping down between Jack and Jen, grabbing a piece of pizza and resting her sleepy head on Jack's shoulder.

'Playing truth or dare,' Jen grinned.

'Boy you love that game,' Joey rolled her eyes at her friend.

'You playing with us or not?' Jack asked seriously. Joey gave a little shrug,

'Why not?' she capitulated.

'Here,' Jen passed her a drink.

'Is this to make the whole experience less painful?' she asked with arched brows.

'Yeah,' Jen smiled.

'What is it anyway?' Joey sniffed the drink suspiciously.

'G&T - Pacey went all middle aged housewife on our asses,' Jack nudged his friend.

'Hey, you take what you can get,' he informed them.

'So are you going to answer the question Jen or do you need a forfeit?' Dawson asked, looking at Joey.

'What did you ask her?' Joey was out of the loop.

'Her number,' Dawson explained.

'Number? Am I being slow?'

'How many people I've slept with,' Jen rolled her eyes.

'Oh,' Joey nodded nonplussed. She knew the answer.

'Well,' Dawson prodded.

'That would be 5,' Jen shrugged.

'Five,' Dawson couldn't stop the splutter. 'Who?'

'Now that wasn't the question,' Jen waggled a finger at him. 'My go… Pacey, truth or dare…'

'I'll take a truth Lindley,' he took a sip of beer.

'Fine, I've been embarrassed - your turn. What's your magic number?' Jen smirked. There was a long pause when Pacey's eyes went from Jen, to Andie, locked with Joey's before returning to Jens.

'That would be a 3,' he took a long slurp of his drink.

'Three?' Dawson, Andie, Joey and Jack all said in unison. Jen just gaped rolling her eyes, a habit she'd picked up from Joey.

'Who?' was the immediate follow on question, hurt haunting Andie's face.

'To echo Lindley - that wasn't the question,' he shrugged a little irritated that Andie seemed to think she had a right to hurt over this given how long ago their relationship had ended and of course why. 'My turn I guess… Joey truth or dare?'

'Truth,' Joey responded with mock self-assuredness.

'Well there aint no point asking you that question as we all know the answer… hmmm… ok, our little drunken interlude… how would you rate me as a make-out partner… I know you don't have much ground for comparison but on a sliding scale? 1 - 10,' he grinned at her the epitome of cheek.

'Tough Pace, tough…' Joey smirked, 'well given my utter drunken stupor, my hazy memory of said event…' she paused for thought, 'although I suppose I didn't seem to want it to end - at the time of course,' she thought some more, 'I guess an 8, 8 and a half,' she looked at him with a little roll of her shoulders.

'8 - 8 and a half,' Pacey mocked offence. 'There was definitely a moan… you don't moan for an 8 - 8 and a half.'

'Like you said my grounds for comparison are limited and maybe I just have real high expectations,' she turned to Jack as the others laughed at Pacey's offence.

'Jack, truth or dare.'

'Dare,' Jack felt bolshy.

Jen loved truth or dare, she couldn't deny it. She loved the personal power when it was her turn and she loved the revelations and the confidence it gave others. She loved to push things, go to the extremes to get answers to the various thoughts and scenarios that would flit through her mind during the course of the day and she always had about a million of those. Jen knew she had an astute mind - she liked her astute mind. She also loved to rub her friends up, shake things up, see what caused what reaction so when Pacey requested yet another dare (he wasn't going to ask for a truth again as he'd be asked to reveal who else he'd slept with and Jen imagined he didn't want to churn it up with Andie) Jen decided to give her and the others some amusement.

'I dare you to go into the hall closet with Joey for five minutes and improve on that 8 - 8 and a half,' she smirked watching Dawson frown, Andie look wounded, Jack clap his hands and Joey sigh loudly.

'He'll need longer than that,' Joey proclaimed.

'We'll see,' Pacey rubbed his hands together appearing to relish his challenge. 'Come on Potter,' he stretched a hand out to her which she reluctantly took.

'If they're in a closet how do we know they'll do more than fight?' Jack pouted.

'Pacey will want to improve his rating and Joey won't lie for him,' Jen shrugged.

'Fine,' Jack watched Pacey and Joey head into the hall and into the closet.

'This isn't seven minutes in heaven,' Dawson complained.

'Although with Pacey…' Andie looked like she might cry.

'This is a laugh guys, lighten up,' Jack chastised grinning at the closet and staring at his watch alternately.

* * *

Joey and Pacey emerged from the closet, Pacey smiling kind of smugly and Joey looking slightly vacant.

'Well?' Jack was practically bouncing.

'5 - 5 and a half,' Joey shrugged deflated. 'I think the booze improved his technique.'

'I heard groaning,' Jack protested. Joey arched her brows at him,

'I hardly think that's likely! Any noise you heard was me moaning for him to hurry up and get better,' Joey dropped to the floor between Jen and Jack who were now laughing.

* * *

'Joey,' Jen asked in their darkened room. The moonlight flittered through the thin and inadequate curtains something neither girl minded.

'Yeah…'

'You're not asleep are you?' Jen asked the obvious.

'No…'

'What actually happened in the closet with Pacey?' Jen had rolled on her side to face Joey and was leaning on her elbow.

'You really want to know?' Joey mirrored her.

'Yeah…' Jen couldn't stop her head turning things round and round.

'He shut the door, pushed me against the wall. He kissed me then, like properly kissed me, before trailing kisses elsewhere. He got me half naked pretty quick, it was Pacey, and well… you know, kissed me everywhere. Did you know he can just reach around and with a flick of his wrist undo my bra catch? Actually a very impressive skill. He didn't even look, just a flick of his wrist - that was all.

He didn't waste anytime - we didn't have any time to waste, so he just ripped off my underwear as I pushed off his jeans and boxers until we were fucking in the closet slow and hard,' Joey turned and looked at Jen who blinked.

'What really happened?' Jen asked, 'though kudos for the filthy imagination.'

'We talked, debated his rating… agreed on a 9…' Joey flopped back on her bed and stared at the shadows the moonlight was making.

'Did you want to kiss him?' Jen persisted.

'Jen… we all know Pacey can kiss! Hell he's a 10 by anyone's standard. I'm not stupid.'

'That wasn't an answer.'

'I already told you we kissed,' Joey murmured before rolling over and closing her eyes.

'I can't tell if you're being serious,' Jen was still leaning on her elbow, staring at Joey's back.

'We've been kissing, fucking… doing anything and everything at every chance we get for around two years now. The quickie is an art form for us.'

'Joey,' Jen flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes. Joey opened her eyes and looked at the silver room and then closed them again thinking back to her time in the closet with Pacey.

* * *

'_An 8 - 8 and a half?' Pacey asked immediately taking a step forward causing her to take a step back in the cramped space until the space ran out and their bodies were flush together, the heat of her emanating into the heat of him. 'Well lets see what we can do about that…You look delicious and irresistible by the way…'_

_'Resist,' she told him coyly but allowed her hands to seek the bare skin under his shirt, tracing the hard sinews of his muscles._

_'I can't… you know that,' his lips burned a trail across her shoulder, before he nipped it._

_'Maybe a 9 …' she whimpered as his hand ran up under her top to brush the underside of her bra, as he pressed against her, his erection catching her in just the right place._

_'Just a 9?' he reached around and with a flick of his wrist her bra came open and he sought out the rosy bud of her chest with his fingers, relieved to finally have her naked flesh in his hands._

_'Well maybe if you … oh … um… Pace… um… oh god…' she trailed off as his lips sucked on her nipple, teasing the sensitive flesh, 'maybe um… if you tried a bit harder … oh god Pace…' she fed her hand between their bodies so she could touch his hard cock._

_'A bit harder huh?' he prompted as he trailed a hand under her skirt and slipped a finger inside her panties loving the hitch in her breathing._

_'You know a bit more effort….' She gasped._

_'I'm sure I can manage that,' he moaned as her hand caressed him over his shorts before she attempted to push them down._

_'I suppose you were drunk…' she paused as he landed a fiery kiss on her mouth, 'and… oh… so… was …I…'_

_'Hmmm' were they stupid sending them into this closet?_

_'So maybe… the 8…'_

_'8 and a half,' he added._

_'Was more… of… a 9…'_

_'Don't talk crap Potter… it was a fucking 10 and you know it…' he groaned as she freed him from his shorts._

_'Then what the hell is this?' she asked as he simply ripped her underwear away from her body._

_'Who fucking cares?' he asked as he moved inside her thrilling at her gasp, the way her head tilted back in pleasure, the way she whispered his name and seemed to breath a sigh of relief all at the same time._

_'I'll give… oh god… I'll give you a… 9… Pacey,' she managed to tell him as he moved slowly but in just the right way to start building the pressure between them._

_'9 and a half,' he bargained grabbing her ass so her legs swung around him and he moved deeper into her making her cry out softly._

_'Pacey…' his name was a song on her lips, a lament for the pain of too much pleasure, of too much feeling in one moment, an echo in the small space that was enough to make him come, but not without the final bit necessary to send her crashing as well, hair wild, naked breasts in his face, skin on skin. Before he withdrew from her and broke the precious connection, he kissed her, long, hard, letting her know she was beautiful. 'About 5…' he then mumbled._

_'About 100…' she sighed into his shoulder. '100 million…'_

_'Thanks for the vote there Jo, but I meant 5 minutes,' he smirked and she reddened before smoothing her skirt and turning so he could do up her bra. After pulling on his shorts he swooped down and grabbed her panties shoving them in the pocket of his shorts._

_'Guess I owe you a pair of those?' he smirked and she nodded, her hand catching hold of his and giving it a squeeze before they exited the closet as if nothing had happened and headed for the lounge._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

'Hey pretty miss,' Pacey had swam out to the buoy where Joey was resting far away from the shore.

'Hey Pace,' Joey smiled.

'How you doing?'

'Ok…a bit tired I guess. Jen is a somewhat persistent with the late night chats,' she shrugged.

'Jack snores,' Pacey slid an arm around her.

'Poor baby,' she pressed her lips to his, softly, unassuming.

'What was Jen's topic of conversation last night?' he asked resting his face on the soft silk of her neck.

'Our foray into the broom closet.'

'Oh…'

'It was quite funny really… I told her everything…'

'Everything?' Pacey looked up at her with deep blue eyes.

'Yeah… from our um… interaction last night to the way we can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves whenever we're alone.'

'Really,' Pacey's brow shot skyward.

'She didn't believe me,' Joey pulled him closer loving the smooth silkiness of his wet skin against hers.

'Why not?' Pacey was a little indignant.

'No idea,' she wanted him… she always wanted him.

'That's kind of funny,' he chuckled. 'And Jen's normally so astute.'

'Tell me about it.'

'At least Dawson seems to have backed off,' Pacey slipped his hand beneath her bikini bottoms so he was holding her ass.

'For now,' Joey nodded.

'Has Dawson always been this dogged in his pursuit of things?' Pacey asked somewhat rhetorically.

'God yes. I just don't get why he's so fixated on me… we're friends sure. We've been friends for years and yeah we dated briefly as sophomores… it's hardly the stuff of legends.'

'I don't know whether you've looked in a mirror lately Potter but you're all kinds of gorgeous,' Pacey brushed her wet hair from her face and kissed her temple.

'You think he's that shallow?'

'All I'm saying is it can't hurt that his best friend comes wrapped in this drop dead gorgeous exterior,' Pacey explained.

'You know what Pace?'

'What?'

'Shut up about Dawson and kiss me,' Joey demanded and without hesitation Pacey complied his hand sliding from the top of her bikini bottoms up the side of her ribs and back down again, his fingers dipping underneath her bottoms and finding her clit.

'You,' he groaned 'are without a doubt... the best… girl in the world,' he watched her eyes practically roll inside her head as he touched her in a much practised and perfected way. Joey could feel the burning heat of her desire pool between her legs making her feel desperate for more, something she always wanted. Pacey removed his hand from her bottoms only to push them down and rid her of them completely, flinging them on the buoy, an action she mirrored on his shorts, until they came together naked flesh against naked flesh, warmth sliding into her, satisfying the yearning, the desperation to be together. Her back was against the buoy, his arms holding on to it on either side of her, as they moved together, his cock impossibly hard inside her, filling her, taking her breath away until she came calling his name, holding him close, moving just enough to send him flying over the edge.

They lay together, their bodies fused under the gentle lapping of the waves against the buoy. Pacey lay back, his cock still semi-hard inside of her, the movement causing another rolling wave of pleasure to pulsate through her. After a long few minutes Pacey withdrew from inside her and within an instant had her in his arms, a burning kiss on her lips.

'You're utterly impossible to resist frauline,' he whispered in her ear his breath tickling her nerve endings.

'When I pictured the summer away I didn't imagine us having to meet in the deep water like this for some time together,' she pouted when the kiss ended.

'Me either,' he chuckled kissing her protruding bottom lip. 'You know Potter, we could just tell everyone…'

'Tell them what?' she looked at him pointedly. Two years and he decided to have this conversation now, whilst they were treading water 200 ft from shore.

'You know what,' he gave her a pointed look back.

**Two Years Earlier**

_Pacey was surprised to find he was at Joey's house again. Since the pep rally, since dropping her home, he'd been wondering aimlessly around. He'd seen Andie at the fountain and his feet had then somehow brought him to Joey's. He toyed with the idea of knocking but it was late and so he headed for her dock, surprised to hear her slurring her way through a dodgy rendition of Hush Little Baby._

_'And if that restaurant burn down, then you'll be the crummiest family in the whole gaddamn town…' Joey sang not caring that the words didn't scan. Pacey clapped,_

_'Nice version Potter. What you up to?' he dropped into her row boat opposite her, balancing on the broken seat._

_'Drowning my sorrows,' she looked like she might have been crying but Pacey wasn't sure because she responded with the same sarcasm as usual._

_'Well you need to share,' he grumbled snatching the bottle from her._

_'Why should I?' she snatched it back._

_'Because Andie took it upon herself to sleep with some other jerk whilst institutionalised this summer,' Pacey informed her before grabbing the bottle from her hands and taking a long slug, one she allowed._

_'Oh Pace,' Joey practically fell on him in her attempt to hug him, the small boat rocking and the hard liquor swaying everything else._

_'Woah there Potter,' Pacey caught her, receiving the hug gratefully before turning her and holding her between his legs, her back pressed against his stomach, the bottle now rapidly reducing in his possession._

_'I never liked her… to…perky for her own good or anyone elses for that matter.'_

_'Thanks doll, I appreciate the sentiment,' Pacey tightened his grip._

_'What's your sorrow?'_

_'Stupid jerk Dawson on a stage with Eve - practically a live sex show. Not a very good one of course…' Pacey chuckled,_

_'A little humiliating I guess.'_

_'He's an ass.'_

_'That he is,' Pacey clinked the bottle with the air above her._

_'Made me shop my dad to the cops,' Joey wrapped her hand around his hand that was holding the bottle and guided the booze to her mouth._

_'Shitty thing to do,' Pacey nodded watching her fingers skim his once more, this time without guiding the bottle, and his arm, without instruction from his brain, wrapped itself around her waist a little tighter and tugged her a little nearer eliciting a sigh of contentment from the drunken girl._

* * *

_They were 100% plastered. The empty bottle was now bobbing on the surface of the creek and they were laughing inanely at something although neither really knew what. The laughter faded and Joey grasped his hand, whether seeking him or the long gone bottle he couldn't tell,_

_'I'm sorry you're hurting Pace,' she twisted to look up at him, turning around in his semi-embrace, unbalancing his unsteady form until he fell backwards in the boat, Joey landing in an undignified manner on top of him._

_'Ummmph,' was all he could manage before he realised that the position afforded him a really good view of Potter's assets and he became aware that his body was springing to life at the length of hers pressed against it._

_'Well hello Jo,' he teased in low tones._

_'Pace,' she acknowledged knowing she was far too drunk to even contemplate moving. 'Hmmm… you feel nice,' she told him drunkenly, her head on his chest, enjoying the feel of his arousal pressed against her. 'And you think I feel nice too…' she looked at him with a glint of naughty humour in her eye, arching her brows as his hands travelled down of their own accord to grab her ass and ever so slightly cause a friction between them. Joey moaned softly, almost a purr and so Pacey kissed her. A small, tentative, drunk kiss at first, that began a life of it's own as the chemistry of years of banter and frustration with one another released itself between them._

_Neither could have ever answered how long they kissed for, but they eventually stopped, his arms around her, her body pressed to his, her sleepy head on his chest until they fell asleep._

_Pacey awoke first the next morning. Shit, was all he could manage to think. He moved and then she moved until they were awkwardly untangling themselves in the small rowboat not a sound between them. Without breaking the silence he gave her a self-conscious smile and headed for home, his head hammering._

* * *

_It was already dark when Pacey rapped on the door for a third time. Finally a pyjama clad Joey emerged and opened the door._

_'Did I wake you?' he asked uncertainly. He knew they needed to broach the previous night but didn't even know how to start._

_'I just had a shower and decided to put on my pyjamas - it's like 9pm Pace,' she rolled her eyes but he followed her inside unperturbed._

_'Where's Bess?' he asked._

_'Out.'_

_'And Alex?'_

_'Asleep.'_

_'About last night?'_

_'We were drunk,' Joey shrugged._

_'We should still probably talk about it,' Pacey ventured still remembering the feel of her kiss, the warmth of her body._

_'Just drunk Pace,' Joey stated again but she suddenly seemed less sure of herself, less able to look him in the eye._

_'You're mad?' Pacey asked._

_'No…'_

_'You think I took advantage?'_

_'You were as drunk as me and we only kissed,' Joey still wouldn't look at him._

_'Then look at me,' Pacey didn't know why but it bugged the hell out of him that she wouldn't make eye contact._

_'Fine,' Joey raised her stormy, tired eyes to him and he choked. He didn't have a word to say because when his eyes connected with hers he got hot all over, became as hard as rock, and wanted nothing more than to kiss her, hold her, touch her, make her moan, even fuck her. 'Pacey…' her voice was strangled as if she could see all those thoughts written in his eyes. He took a step back and she turned and headed into the kitchen. 'I… um…am about to watch a movie?' she offered._

_'Sure,' he wasn't sure if it was an invite or a statement but he decided to stay anyway, moving to the lounge where a bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table._

_The movie was an hour through when he could resist no longer. He'd seen her eyes and she'd been uber jumpy all night. She was fidgeting inanely, unable to get comfortable so he stacked some pillows for her and drew her legs onto his lap. After a few minutes he ever so casually let his finger touch the skin beneath the bottom of her pyjama shorts. The skin was ever so soft and he could tell immediately that she was very aware of what he was doing. She turned to look at him but he stared steadfastly at the screen. Turning back to the screen, her breathing hitched slightly she continued to watch the movie. Spurned on by the fact that she hadn't yet thrown him out the door he began to move his fingers up and down the revealed expanse of thigh, occasionally trailing them higher than he ought enjoying both the feel of her skin and the fluctuations in her normally steady breathing._

_With each tortuously sensual floating of his hand on his skin he delved further up her shorts, unsure why he was suddenly so self-assured, and why on earth Joey was allowing it. But she was allowing it and she seemed to be enjoying it. She shifted slightly, a soft moan easing from between her lips as his fingers brushed the warmth between her legs. Emboldened he grazed the swollen flesh with his fingers again, this time sure of the moan that escaped her as her back arched slightly, both actions hardening his already rock solid cock. His fingers began to tease her, rubbing her clit, feeling her get wetter and wetter until he slid a finger inside of her, causing her to gasp and making her body coil around his hand and then unfold again. He moved the finger experimentally listening to her responses before adding another and increasing the pressure and friction on her clit. He was amused to find that it didn't take long to make Joey Potter come. Within three minutes her breathing was laboured and her fists were clenched and her body was convulsing as she came good and hard. Pacey gave a small smile of satisfaction, giving her clit one last stroke before sliding his hand back down her thigh and resting it there. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, eyes closed, mouth slightly open, cheeks red and smiled again, before turning his attention back to the movie._

_After several minutes Joey began to watch the movie again,_

_'Pass the popcorn please Pace,' she asked._

_'Nice alliteration,' he teased handing her the bowl._

_'This film bites.'_

_'Let me guess - Dawson recommended it?' Pacey chuckled._

_'Nell actually.'_

_'And you listened to her? My poor deluded girl.'_

**18 months ago**

_Neither really knew who started things between them but they always seemed to get started. Recently, they'd been getting more and more carried away. With the building work going on to convert Joey's house into a B&B there were an increasing number of secluded places, places where they always seemed to end up, his hands on her, hers on him._

_She'd grown confident over the months, her words teasing and her hands even more so. She knew how to touch him and loved to do so. Loved the feel of him, the effect she could have on him and making him come so hard he cried out._

_He knew, even if she didn't, that they would end up sleeping together before long. There was too much need and desire for it not to happen. They craved each other to the point that they were incapable of stopping the smallest of touches or look's developing into foreplay. And that's what it was._

_They were in the empty shell of the newest wing of the Potter B&B. Outside the workforce could be heard faintly hammering and chatting. Inside Pacey had Joey perched on the edge of the table dragged in for wallpapering. His hard cock was pressed against her, her skirt having ridden up her hips helped by his hands, her panties already removed so his insistent fingers could feel her. His hands were now in her hair as he pressed fiery kisses against her lips, his cock desperate to be in her. Sliding off her precarious perch Joey reached for his shorts, pushing them down, freeing him, before sinking to her knees and doing something she'd never have thought herself capable of. Of course she wasn't ever thinking when she was around Pacey these days, she acted instead. He tasted slightly salty - not unpleasant but not like anything she'd tasted before, sort of nice she decided. And it was really nice to feel Pacey caress her hair as she kissed him, licked him and basically drove every nerve ending in his body crazy. It didn't take long of course. Pacey was crazy for the girl and anything she did was sure to cause havoc in his body and what she was doing at that moment… well it was… he couldn't come up with a word adequate enough._

_'Jo,' he needed to warn her, but she didn't seem to care as she increased her movements, using her hands to caress where her lips could not until he groaned loudly his hips bucking against her and came, hot, salty and incessantly into her mouth. He watched her swallow and her reaction to it, the small smile gracing her lips enough to make him smile. 'Jo that was…' Pacey began but she cut him off with a smile,_

_'Pace, there's a hammer with your name on it out front,' she sassed before pressing a kiss to his lips and leaving the room._

**A year ago**

_There had been no conversation about sex. In the entire course of a year there had been no conversations about anything that happened between them. Things happened and they chatted and teased but they didn't discuss what they had done, they didn't mention the hands they held._

_They'd been bantering as usual. Pacey made pasta and tomato sauce. Bessie, Bodie and Alex had left to go and stay with his family for the night. They'd switched on a movie. Her head had been on his shoulder, his arm around her, his fingers wrapped around her arm. His kisses had landed sporadically on her head. Then the storm started. Joey was no scardy cat but everyone knew Joey Potter didn't do storms. When the rain began she inched closer. When the first peal of thunder cracked across the sky she squeaked and edged herself onto his lap. When the lightening flashed across the sky Joey buried her head in his shoulder. When the storm plunged the house into darkness he pressed his lips to hers to try and distract her. It worked._

_Within mere seconds they were entangled, hands tugging, insistent, tongues duelling. His hand found its way into her pyjama bottoms, seeking the warmth between her legs making her gasp, moan, tug him impossibly closer. With uber lust came extreme confidence, and Joey didn't think, worry or over examine what she did, she was working on instinct, on desire as her hands worked their way around his body, until she held the hard warmth of him in her hand, until she was so desperate to have him inside her she could scarcely see straight. Naked on the couch they kissed, they caressed until just the tip of his cock taunted her hot dark entrance. He paused,_

_'Jo…' he couldn't voice the question._

_'Please Pacey,' she urged and so he put a condom on and then her legs seemed to wrap around him of their own accord, guiding and encouraging him inside, until neither knew or cared about where they were, until it was just them sealed together in an expression of human compassion, desire, want, and need._

_After that night it became easier to kiss, to make love, to cuddle than to talk about why they were kissing, making love and cuddling or to consider what those actions meant. Instead of dissecting why they were so very intimate together kissed, why they had this deep yearning to be together, a yearning that had only deepened in a year, they just allowed themselves to kiss, make love and be as close as they needed. They didn't try to understand what was between them and so in a way it was everything and nothing all at the same time. They weren't hiding anything because they were just best friends. The part where they couldn't resist each other seemed to exist in a dream separate from everything else._

_Joey was only 17 when they first slept together and perhaps had they been dating they wouldn't have ended up in the living room of her house, in such incessant need of one another, perhaps the want would have been channelled, but it may have always happened that way. The L word was never mentioned, perhaps wasn't even considered in relation to their relationship._

**Present Day**

'Two years is a long time Jo,' Pacey loved the way her wet hair shone in the sun, the way her tanned skin looked like warm honey.

'Two years is a very long time,' Joey agreed tracing patterns on his chest.

'A long time to want one person…'

'And no one else?' she raised her slightly insecure eyes to his.

'Never,' he hadn't really seen any other girl as a girl in two years.

'But we're friends,' Joey frowned slightly.

'And we're this…'

'And this is?' Joey wasn't looking for an answer. 'This is this,' she kissed him, 'and this,' she pressed herself against him, 'and what we just did,' she traced the curve of his butt with her hand pressing him against her. 'How do they connect Pace? Do they connect?'

'How can they not?' he squinted against the sun.

'True.'

'I'd rather talk to you than anyone,' he said with evident honesty.

'I think it's evident I feel the same,' Joey looked at him with a smirk until they were both chuckling.

'I've never called you my girlfriend.'

'Because you've never been my boyfriend.'

'This is complicated,' Pacey summed up.

* * *

Jack and Jen lay on their deck chairs enjoying the sun and each others company. Jack was sipping a beer and reading whilst Jen watched the sea interrupting Jack as often as she possibly could.

'Jack…'

'What now?' he rolled his eyes at her.

'What do you suppose Joey and Pacey are doing all the way out there for all this time?' she pointed towards the ocean. Jack squinted,

'Way out where?' he couldn't locate them.

'By the buoy there,' Jen pointed until Jack could just make out two black shiny heads. 'They've been there for about 45 minutes.'

'Talking, arguing… who knows,' he shrugged.

'Do you want to know what Joey told me last night?' Jen didn't take her eyes off the black dots.

'What?' Jack shut his book in defeat.

'That she and Pacey had sex in the closet last night.'

'She was winding you up!' Jack exclaimed with eyes widened in shock but then he shook his head, disbelieving. However, his eyes were now fixed firmly on the dots way out in the ocean.

'Hmmm… she then said they'd been kissing, screwing, and basically jumping each other every chance they got for the last two years.'

'She's screwing with you not Pacey,' Jack reiterated after scoffing up his drink of water at Jen's summary. His eyes remained fixed on the dots in the ocean.

'Yeah,' Jen agreed as they both stared at the two heads. One seemed to swim away, only to be waved back by the other. 'You got any binoculars?'

* * *

'Joey,' Jen looked over at her friends still profile, the moonlight on her flawless skin making her look almost ghost like.

'Yeah,' Joey didn't move, didn't open her eyes.

'What were you and Pacey doing out at that buoy for so long today?' she asked.

'We chatted, had sex, chatted some more, attempted to define two years but kind of gave up to kiss instead,' Joey summarized

'Hmmmm,' Jen stared at her still, closed eyed form.

'Why do you ask?' Joey finally turned to look at her, eyes open.

'Just to see what you said.'

'Did I say what you thought I would?' Joey was intrigued now.

'Yesterday I don't know what I expected. Today, I kind of expected that.'

'But you don't believe me?' Joey smirked.

'No,' Jen grinned.

'Night.'

'Night.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

'Evening all,' Jen stalked into the lounge where Jack and Andie were shooting some pool, and Dawson was as ever hunched on his computer.

'What we doing tonight?'

'Pacey mentioned something about a barbeque, a beach fire… the girls in the house next door.'

'And where is Mr Witter now?' Jen and Jack locked eyes.

'Out with Joey,' Jack frowned at her in question and she shrugged her response.

'They offered to go get the food and to try and buy some beers,' Dawson interjected shutting up his laptop.

'They're nice like that, huh?' Jen murmured looking at Jack.

'Real nice like that… hey Dawson can you finish this game with Andie for me, Jen and I need to… um… go locate the barbie…'

'Sure,' Dawson smiled at Andie and took the cue Jack proffered.

'Are we really going to go sort out the barbeque?' Jen whispered under her breath to Jack.

'Hell no,' he tugged her out the front of the house and pointed to the fence and shrubbery. 'Jo and Pace walked, I say we hide and spy.'

'Whatever you suggest Inspector Holmes,' Jen gave him a mock salute and made herself comfortable in the bushes.

'They left like an hour ago so they should be back soon…' Jack whispered in her ear and as if on cue they heard the rustle of bags and the faint hum of voices causing both to peer eagerly at the property entrance until they swung into view, Pacey in shorts and some hideous Hawaiian shirt, Joey in a sarong and casual halter top. They each carried two bags and were deep in conversation.

'… and that's always been your problem…' Pacey was saying.

'Not all of us see that kind of thing as a problem,' Joey argued back.

'Trust me Potter, there are more people in this world like me than like you.'

'I think it's a good way to be Pace, don't get me wrong, provided it doesn't make you unempathetic,' she jiggled her bags.

'Here Jo, give me the beer… you take this one,' they did an awkward bag shuffle.

'What are they talking about?' Jen mouthed at Jack.

'God knows,' he mouthed shrugging.

'I'm empathetic,' Pacey reminded her.

'I know, I know… but sometimes, if you're totally confident with who you are and what you're doing, and i mean the royal you, you lack the empathy to understand those that aren't or those that do things differently…'

'Well there you go Potter… I never said I was totally confident, just that I was trying to care less about what other people think… I want to have confidence in myself and my choices is what I meant… I agree - total confidence isn't really all that an appealing characteristic…'

Jen feigned death by boredom.

'Talking of confidence in myself,' Pacey paused and Joey turned to look at him. Jack thwacked Jen and they both stared in avid interest.

'What's up?'

'Well… I've been doing a lot of thinking…' he looked at his toes and then in her eyes causing Jen to pinch Jack's arm in glee. 'And well… I know I was thinking about teaching but I kind of… you're gonna think this is dumb,' he looked down again.

'This is me Pace…'

'Well I want to go to college, and I was thinking of switching to something like nursing… because well… I'd really like to become a fireman…'

'Why are you so worried about saying that? I think that's perfect,' Joey smiled at him. 'Really perfect and there is always the added bonus that a fireman's uniform is very sexy,' she was teasing.

'You don't think people will make fun of me for wanting to train as a nurse first? I just wanted something else behind me and I figured that could really help with an application to the fire brigade and would actually be helpful in the line of duty.'

'If they do they shouldn't… nursing is really hard work and hardly an easy profession. Of course there are the idiots that always assume it means you didn't get into medicine, but they don't know anything,' she shrugged, 'I think that it would be amazing.'

'I can always talk to you about stuff like this,' Pacey gave her a kiss on the cheek.

'That's because I've got the confidence to kick your ass if you do have a stupid idea,' she teased and Pacey chuckled.

'So you think a fireman's uniform is sexy, huh?' he winked at her.

'It'll help with the ladies I'm sure,' she winked back and they disappeared into the house.

'That…' Jen began.

'Was wholly disappointing,' Jack agreed.

'Surely if they were jumping each other wherever and whenever, that would have been a good opportunity.'

'Face facts Jen… they didn't even kiss, unless you count that small little peck on the cheek, and there wasn't a lot of familiarity beyond best friends,' Jack smiled.

'Why am I disappointed?' Jen asked.

'Because Joey had you half convinced?'

'Maybe,' Jen sighed. 'I say we have another spy session… after all they had their hands full.'

'You should know when to quit lady,' Jack rubbed her hair affectionately.

* * *

As carefully as possible Pacey opened the door to Jen and Joey's room. The window was open and the curtains were rustling softly in the breeze. He looked at Jen first, watched the deep rise and fall of her chest that told him she was asleep and then he turned to Joey and watched her, moving carefully closer. She was on her side, her face turned towards the window, her hair spread like melted chocolate across the pillow. Her vest was taut across her body, the thin sheet barely covering her. Carefully, very conscious of Jen across the room, he knelt down beside the bed. For several moments he watched her, her eyes dancing under the lids, her breathing deep and perfect. Her lips were gorgeous - a pink, delicious invitation.

'Hey Jo…' he whispered in her ear, his lips tingling the nerve endings. 'Pretty girl…' he smiled against the smile he could feel on her cheek.

'Pace… what time is it?' she opened her bleary eyes.

'I can't sleep,' he murmured. 'I missed you.'

'Jen's just there,' Joey indicated with her eyes.

'I know… but I needed to see you…' Pacey gave her the puppy dog eyes.

'Oh god but I'm a sucker for you,' she rolled her eyes holding open her cover so he could crawl in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her face into the crook of his neck.

'This is better.'

'Mmmmmm.'

'Thanks Jo,' he kissed her hair.

'Sleep now,' Joey sighed inhaling deeply.

* * *

Jack and Jen were lying on their bellies in the dirt on top of the garage flat roof. Tiny pin pricks of gravel were denting Jacks skin.

'Tell me why we're here before I throw a tantrum and leave?' he practically cursed the words.

'Shhh…' Jen pointed just below the roof they were lying on.

'Oh,' Jack peered over the edge and into a secluded spot in the yard where Joey and Pacey were sat chatting.

'Listen,' Jen prompted.

'…that's totally moronic,' Joey proclaimed although there was a playful note in her voice.

'You think everything I say is moronic,' Pacey seemed unfazed.

'If the shoe fits Pace,' she gave him a cheeky smile.

'You used to say I was the king of the morons,' Pacey chuckled.

'Hmmm, sometimes I think you still are,' she flashed a megawatt smile.

'And yet you hang out with me,' he prodded her.

'Well I have been under a lot of stress lately,' she sniffed.

'Ha ha,' Pacey wrapped an arm around her and gave her a fake hug of sympathy.

'Anyway, to return to what started this - I'm giving up on it.'

'Quitter.'

'Jerk,' Joey flustered.

'Poor comeback Potter, you can do better.'

'Maybe if you were a better teacher I wouldn't need to quit.'

'Well you keep distracting me,' Pacey defended and Jack and Jen nearly fell off the roof. 'You know "stop" signs say STOP and are painted red for a reason.'

'I do stop.'

'Yeah, in the middle of the junction.'

'That's because I have the irritating sound of pseudo rock blasting in my ear from whatever dead beat station you've chosen,' Joey rolled her eyes. Pacey opened his mouth to come back at her with some jibe about alternative but Joey interrupted, 'anyway I'm off to see Jen and Andie to tell them we're going out without you idiots tonight,' and with that Joey stood and walked past Pacey ruffling his hair affectionately. Jen and Jack sighed in defeat then hit the deck as Pacey and Joey looked up. Luckily they escaped unseen.

* * *

The two girls sat on the porch laughing. It was late… or early depending on how you looked at it. The sun was burning on the horizon, desperate to begin the day even though they were just ending it. They hadn't done much, gone out, had a dance, crashed a beach party, had some drinks and then sat, tipsy in the moonlight until the light began to seep across the black velvet. Andie had gone to bed when the sky was still dark but the others couldn't stand to let go of a perfect day.

'I gotta go to bed,' Joey murmured breaking the silence they had fallen into. 'I'm so tired I'm almost not tired anymore.'

'Me too,' Jen agreed and so Joey pulled her friend to her feet and they stumbled into the house and up the stairs, quickly going through the bathroom to wash and do teeth before heading to their bedroom.

'What?' Joey stared at her bed in confusion looking at Pacey's sleeping form. Jen shrugged in fatigue slipping gratefully into her bed. Joey sighed debating what to do. Every atom in her body wanted to just climb in beside him and curl up in his arms to sleep but Jen was right there, still awake getting herself comfortable and so she turned and headed for Jack and Pacey's room. Pushing open the door she saw Jack and a young, very attractive, dark haired guy both asleep, Jack on his bed, the other guy on Paceys. Joey was smart enough, and knew Pacey well enough, to realise that Jack had met someone at the party next door and had needed space. Sighing again she returned to her room, and slid her body in next to Pacey's, loving that even in sleep his arms wrapped around her, he leant down to kiss her and seemed to relax just being near her.

Joey was awoken by the sunshine burning her lids pink. It was a delectable feeling to wake up in Pacey's arms. It always had been. They felt just right however they happened to be around her (in this occasion possessively encasing her in a close embrace that afforded her the luxury of his chest as a pillow.) He always smelt good, a touch of morning breath aside, his aftershave, deodorant and Paceyness seeming sharper and more pleasurable in the morning. And he always awoke wanting her, and wanting her badly - something she loved. She snuggled further into him and slid her hand under his wifebeater, her leg pulling him closer, pressing him against her. A small noise escaped him and his hands ran down her back to her butt and pulled her even closer to him making her smile and press her lips onto his chest. She opened her eyes and saw him looking at her.

'Hey,' she smiled dreamily.

'Hey gorgeous,' he leant forward and their lips connected and for several moments they kissed on instinct, until Joey realised they weren't in her room at the B&B but in their beach house, which meant Jen was about 6 feet away. Reluctantly she broke the kiss and pushed him away, something Pacey and his wondering hands were distinctly unhappy about.

'Jo…' he beseeched in a deep voice, his lips seeking her neck and his hand wondering to touch her in just the right way. Biting her lip Joey pushed him away again.

'Pace,' she whispered, 'Jen is just there,' she pointed over her shoulder. Rising up on an elbow Pacey looked over.

'She's asleep,' he announced sleepily and pulled her toward him again.

'I'm not doing that,' Joey shook her head.

'Joey,' he grumbled with his wide eyes on her. Unfortunately for him the eyes had anything but innocent intentions and Joey had to resist.

'You need to leave,' she gestured.

'I don't want to… want to stay,' he buried his head into her.

'Oh for gods sake,' Joey muttered but didn't really have the inclination to force him, 'stay then.'

'Mmmm, good,' he proceeded to allow his hands to re-wonder.

'Pacey,' she admonished in a low voice but couldn't muster the will power to force his hands away from their destination. With his lips pressed against the skin at her throat his hands sought the warmth between her legs knowing just what to do to slowly bring her to the point he knew she so desired to be at. Just when she was about to crash into a delicious orgasm he moved allowing the tip of his cock to brush against her entrance causing a strangled moan and an unbearable ache of desire to fill her. So basic was her need at this point that she was the one to make the necessary movement for him to move inside her. It was agony being forced to move slowly and silently but it made her orgasm all the more powerful when she finally came and it was with a small amount of satisfaction that she watched Pacey struggle to be silent with his own.

'You're so bad,' she whispered.

'Only around you,' he acknowledged. 'Besides I think the short term trigger in that situation was you.'

'Not my fault,' she refused to take the blame. Pacey raised himself onto an elbow and peered over her. 'Jens still asleep,' he pacified. Oh no she's not, Jen thought to herself, struggling to keep her eyes closed unable to believe all that she had just heard and fortunately not witnessed. She couldn't tell if they had done it or not and she severely hoped they'd just been messing around. One thing was for sure - she couldn't wait to tell Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'Joey,' Jen whispered across the room at her friend. They'd both headed to bed early exhausted from the previous night.

'Yeah?'

'You're not asleep then?'

'I've learnt that it's better to wait for your conversation than to fall asleep and get woken up by it,' Joey grinned at her.

'Do you love him?' Jen asked and there was a long pause. Joey seemed about to answer and then stopped.

'Does this question mean you believe me?'

'I was talking about Dawson,' Jen stated, lying of course.

'Oh… um…' Joey was caught off guard.

'It's ok, I was talking about Pacey and yes I believe you. I can't believe it but I believe it. I had no choice to believe it after this morning.'

'Oh… I thought you were asleep. Sorry,' Joey felt her cheeks burn crimson.

'I'll forgive you if you answer my question.'

'I can't answer your question,' Joey shrugged.

'Why?' Jen pushed herself up in bed until she was sitting.

'Because I don't want to,' Joey lay on her side staring at her friend.

'Ok Jo, I can't keep saying why… please expand,' Jen said softly.

'It's never been about love. It's… I don't know. It's just instinct with us. We need to be together. I mean sure we love each other, but we've never defined that love. It's easier to be best friends and let the other stuff take care of itself.'

'That makes no sense Joey,' Jen shook her head.

'It makes sense to us,' Joey defended.

'Does it?' Jen pushed, 'or are you just refusing to see things clearly. The way I see it, you're best friends who are attracted as hell to each other. You're together but you refuse to admit it.'

'What would we gain by being boyfriend and girlfriend that we don't have now?'

'Commitment,' Jen suggested. Joey didn't answer. It was hard to explain that she already had that without it needing to be announced in a statement.

'I don't need that,' she said at length.

'Well where are things going?' Jen asked.

'They're going where they're going,' Joey couldn't say more.

'So what if Pacey gets a girlfriend when you get to Boston?'

'I… I… don't know,' Joey shook her head somewhat confused.

'I mean would you just stop sleeping together?'

'I guess… yes… no… maybe, it depends on him, on me…'

'Don't you want more?'

'More than what?' Joey couldn't relate the questions to how things were with Pacey.

'More than being a friend with benefits?'

'Its…' Joey trailed off. Maybe that's what they were from the outside, but on the inside it was more complicated and yet enticingly simple. They just were.

'I won't tell anyone,' Jen said realising she'd upset her friend.

'Thanks.'

'I was going to tell Jack but I somehow couldn't.'

'Ok,' Joey sunk uneasily back onto her bed wondering what exactly would happen if Pacey found someone else.

* * *

Unable to sleep Joey crept along the corridor and pressed her ear to the wooden door of Pacey's room. Hearing silence she cautiously opened the door and after checking that Jack appeared to be asleep she moved to Pacey's bed, surprised at the burn of tears behind her eyes. As if he sensed her there he opened his eyes.

'Jo, whats wrong?' he could immediately tell that something wasn't right.

'Can I sleep here?' she asked softly and he nodded straight away, opening up his covers so she could slide in beside him. Pacey wrapped his arms around her drawing her close, peppering tiny kisses onto her hair.

'What happened?' he asked again gently after her breathing had steadied.

'Jen asked if I love you,' Joey's voice was unreadable.

'And what did you say?'

'I said I couldn't answer,' she pressed her lips to him and held him tight.

'And now you can't sleep?' Pacey pushed past the sick feeling in the base of his stomach, wading through the waters of his own hurt to try and calm hers.

'And now I can't sleep,' she confirmed.

'Anything else?' he asked.

'She said you might get a girlfriend.'

'Oh,' Pacey felt almost amused, almost.

'Don't get a girlfriend Pacey,' she looked up at him with wide beseeching eyes.

'I won't get a girlfriend Jo,' he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

'Good,' she sighed deeply and snuggled up to him closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep. For Pacey, sleep was now a distant dream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Something was different and Joey didn't know what. She'd snuck out of Pacey's bed when the dawn broke and had settled into her cold bed but had been unable to sleep without him. At breakfast he wasn't there - apparently he'd gone for a run. That in itself wasn't unusual, except that he usually asked her - everyone knew she liked to run so it was a way to slip out alone without raising any suspicion. Then when he'd returned from his run he wouldn't quite meet her eye. He'd showered and he'd asked Jack for a game of pool. It was something and nothing. Joey couldn't put her finger on what was different but at the same time knew that it was. He wouldn't look at her - that was point one. Point two was harder to define. He was behaving no differently than he would any other day around their friends, except he was. Normally he'd find away to touch her, innocently or otherwise, but today he seemed intent on avoiding her. She would have pushed him on it but she had work and his assurance that he wouldn't find a girlfriend were still swimming in her head despite her unease.

Joey hated working in the beach side diner, it was too reminiscent of the Ice House, but a job was a job and she had to earn money for college. That had been Bessie's one condition. The place smelt of fries, burgers and spilt soda, smells that took her back to working in the family business. The B&B dealt with finer cuisine but it was hard to feel that she was destined for more than serving people when she kept ending up doing just that. Luckily it was only a part time job and even though Jen was a terrible waitress her charm had landed her a role as hostess.

The shift was almost over and both girls were relieved. Luckily they were in the afternoon customer slump - to late for lunch and to early for dinner. Aside from a couple drinking cokes and an old man eating an ice cream they were merely setting up for dinner and chatting.

'Jo, I'm really hoping you're about ready to tell me what's going on because any more of this tension and I'm going to flip,' Jen nudged her friend as they wiped down tables.

'It's nothing,' Joey shook her head a little but then proceeded to worry her bottom lip.

'Joey?' Jen stated firmly.

'Look fine… there's something up with Pacey today,' Joey shrugged a little, 'I mean I'm sure he's just tired… or…'

'What do you mean, "up with Pacey"?' Jen started to restock the napkins.

'It's hard to explain… I mean you only just believe that something is going on so how are you going to notice if things seem different? It's just that there were lots of little things you guys never noticed…'

'Like what?'

'All those things that we seemed to do as friends… well there was always more to it,' Joey looked at her friend.

'Like, him picking you up for school?' Jen suggested and Joey nodded.

'Him helping you out round the B&B, him teasing you, him asking you to go for runs, to watch movies, him always offering to walk you home… that kind of thing?' Jen was teasing and Joey gave a small smile.

'Yeah, that kind of thing,' she sighed. 'There was always so much more. A little touch here, a look there, something that connected us and today nothing…' she felt her insides constrict and then release, a dull ache residing there. 'For the first time in 2 years nothing…'

'But Jo… you were only around each other for a few hours this morning,'

Jen couldn't understand what Joey was worrying about. For one day only Jen had finally seen Joey and Pacey together and couldn't believe she hadn't seen what was so blatantly in front of them all. She'd been intent on telling Jack what was going on and had been about to go wake him up in order to do just that when she saw Joey and Pacey stood by the door together about to go out for a run. They looked so unbelievably happy. She couldn't hear what they were saying but Joey was laughing and watching Joey laugh made Pacey laugh. Her face was upturned to his and his hand kept finding reasons to touch her. They stood at the door, entirely innocent and yet not innocent at all. That scene held her back from running to Jack. Instead she just observed them. Saw how much they obviously loved each other. Whatever Joey might say, or think, she was a goner for him. She'd always been suspicious of Pacey when it came to Joey, but to see it all reciprocated and to see them so happy, she decided to leave the ball in their court.

'I can't explain it Jen… it's all over, I just know it,' Joey felt tears prick her eyes.

'Jo,' Jen rushed to her and put an arm around her. 'Look, maybe you upset him… maybe you're in an argument and you just don't know it. I mean, surely you guys argue?'

'Yeah we argue - we really argue, but to argue you're actually talking to someone, this… this is I don't know,' she sighed deeply. Jen rubbed her shoulder, 'I'm ok,' Joey took a deep breath, 'I mean it's fine,' she shook herself and continued to wipe the tables and high chairs. 'He doesn't owe me anything. I mean, I don't even know what I mean by saying it's over. What's over? There was nothing really. I mean…' Joey trailed off a tear leaking from her eye.

'It's ok Jo…' Jen wiped Joey's tear away and together they worked in silence.

'Hey guys,' Dawson smiled walking in surprised to find the two best friends in silence.

'Oh hey Dawson,' Joey smiled a tinge of red on her cheeks, her eyes still shiney. She stayed very close to Jen.

'Pacey and I thought we'd walk down to pick you up,' Dawson smiled.

'You did huh?' Jen gave Joey a surreptitious, "see it's all ok" look.

'That's nice of you guys,' Joey gave a small smile, looking at her watch and realising that their shift had indeed ended.

'We've gotta stop chatting and start clock watching,' Jen grinned at her. Joey smiled back but the smile fell from her face when her eyes landed on Pacey. He was stood outside chatting to Tina, the leggy blond who was on the late shift. Jen followed her friend's line of sight and for some reason felt irritation on Joey's behalf, that Pacey would even think of talking to some girl when his… friend was right inside. And if Jen could see he was flirting, then Joey certainly could.

'Come on Jo, lets get rid of these aprons,' she dragged her friend out the back. 'He's just talking to her,' she defended as soon as they were out of Dawson's ear shot.

'You know what that bitch is like,' Joey growled. 'She's such a man hunter and of course she'd want Pacey. I mean what girl in her right mind wouldn't. He's gorgeous, he's nice, he's kind, he's mysterious, he's… oh for gods sake.'

'He's totally in to you,' Jen reassured her.

'Oh come on - for the last two years you didn't have a clue anything was going on,' Joey grumbled. 'And today…'

'Look Jo, I gotta ask why you care? Every time I ask you make a point of saying you and Pacey are just friends. That the other stuff is separate,' Jen said gently trying to make a point. 'You said so yourself.' For a few moments Joey looked down, knowing exactly what Jen was trying to do.

'You're right Jen… we're just friends. He can talk to her,' Joey seemed to make some inner resolve.

'That's not what I meant… look Joey, its clear there's something more too all this…if you just talked to each other about…' Jen began but Joey cut her off,

'It's fine Jen,' she stated as they walked into the main restaurant brushing past Tina on the way. Joey glared at the blond who seemed confused as she muttered uncertain greetings. Joey's glare intensified as she saw Pacey. Biting his lower lip his eyes shifted from side to side under its growing intensity, he did not look at her.

'Hey guys,' he smiled in the general direction of Jen.

'Whatever, lets go,' Joey growled.

'What's the reason for her mood?' Dawson looked very concerned but Jen just shrugged and followed Pacey who'd followed Joey.

* * *

There was a hurricane headed for the coast, only a few hours away and the weather was starting to brew wind had picked up and the rain was lashing against the boarded up windows. Inside the weather was almost as stormy. Joey was sat in the lounge looking more than grumpy. She hadn't wanted dinner and she didn't want to talk and she didn't know what she wanted. Dawson had attempted to pacify her a couple of times but so far Pacey hadn't been anywhere near her - instead he was playing pool with Jack, which had only served to intensify her bad mood. Jen was watching a movie with Andie, and the atmosphere was heavy, particularly so for Joey who couldn't shake her unease or the incessant desire to cry that had overwhelmed her and wouldn't go away. The stormy weather was doing nothing to alleviate the dark cloud over her head.

'I'm going for a walk,' she announced abruptly.

'It's really raining out there,' Jen told her. 'And there's a hurricane coming.'

'I hadn't noticed,' Joey bit out sarcastically, sarcasm that Jen forgave her for.

'Fine, go,' Jen waved her hands in defeat as Joey stormed out into the rain that instantly soaked her.

'Should I follow?' Dawson asked uncertainly.

'Pacey should follow,' Jen decided.

'Pacey doesn't want to,' Pacey stated and continued to play pool.

'I agree with Jen. She'll talk to you,' Dawson said and with an elaborate sigh Pacey shoved his cue at Dawson and headed for the door. Jen wondered why he was so reticent to be alone with Joey when so far all month, hell for years, he'd jumped at every opportunity.

* * *

Pacey found Joey on the beach. The wet sand was clinging to her bare legs and her hair was plastered across her face as the rain beat down on her. He sat down beside her, his arms wrapped around his knees, something Joey immediately noticed. Normally they'd be around her.

'You don't want me anymore,' she stated. Nothing had happened or not happened. It was only the night before that he had promised never to find another girl but she knew, despite what Jen had said to reassure her. Then he chatted to Tina like that in front of her. Sure, he'd chatted to other girls but something had shifted and she had known very clearly that after 2 years things were finally changing, that they were over. Joey trusted her feelings and in her gut she was sure of what Pacey was about to say.

'I can't go anywhere, move forward if it continues,' he said at last through his pain but Joey didn't want to hear any of it and pushed herself up from the sand and walked away. 'I need to still be friends with you Jo,' he called after her but she held up a hand to warn him off and continued to walk away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

It was dark outside, the sun was still above the horizon but the dark clouds of the storm had hidden it. The rain continued to fall, hammering against the boards they'd fixed over the windows. Pacey, Jen, Jack, Andie and Dawson were tense as they sat in the lounge. They were playing a game of cards but they were all really listening for the door although no one had yet admitted it. When Pacey had returned, dripping wet, he'd headed upstairs to the bathroom without a word to anyone. He'd emerged from the shower and spent some time lying on his bed before heading downstairs knowing he had to face her at some point. But she hadn't come back and it kept getting later and later. Adrenalin pumped around his body furiously making his heart pound painfully in his chest. He was surprised his heart was still working - he'd figured it was all but broken.

Dawson threw his cards down and glared at Pacey,

'What the hell did you say to her?' he asked.

'Nothing,' Pacey glared back. To Jen his eyes looked suspiciously red rimmed.

'Look it's getting late I need to know what's going on Pace. If Joey is upset or what, I think we need to make a decision about what to do…' Jen gave him a very pointed look.

'What do you want me to say? Telling you what happened won't cause her to walk through the door and nor will it help you find her,' Pacey growled ignoring the deep hole of worry and anxiety that was bubbling inside of him.

'Actually it might,' Jen stated feeling bolshy.

'Fine,' Pacey was on a thin edge and Jen knew it and that was why she pushed. 'I told her that things couldn't happen anymore ok? Of course Joey is Joey and she already knew it.' Jen watched the looks of confusion on everyone's faces and the dawning comprehension on Jacks. Jen realised she should have trusted Joey's funny feeling.

'But why?' Jen could tell how blatantly Pacey loved Joey. If Joey was unable to define the love then Jen could. Pacey was arse backward in love with the girl and it didn't take a genius to spot that Joey felt the same about him.

'It's complicated… you asked her… that question and she couldn't answer and well… if she cant answer that now… she'll never be able to…' he sunk back into his chair. Jen looked around the room - Andie and Dawson were looking from Pacey to Jen whilst trying to figure things through.

'You mean you and Joey?' Dawson said at last, a combination his brain couldn't sanction, couldn't even understand. 'You and Joey what?'

'Yeah me and Joey,' Pacey had nothing to loose at this point. Joey was already gone.

'Of all the stupid things Pacey,' Andie shook her head from side to side.

'She was just using you to let Dawson know she wasn't interested.'

'How could you be so deceitful?' Dawson's voice was low with anger, 'you know how I feel about her, you know what she means to me. You were my best friend.'

'She only kissed you that time because of Dawson… it wasn't about you, it's about Dawson,' Andie repeated again obstinately as a rush of tears filled her eyes.

'Aren't you going to say anything? Aren't you going to defend yourself?' Dawson's fists were clenched. 'You… you try and steal my soulmate and then what? Hurt her so much she doesn't even want to come home?'

'You guys don't get it,' Pacey attempted, the barrage of their comments coupled together with Joey's prolonged absence were becoming all too much for him to deal with.

'What's not to get?' Dawson glared. 'You… you storm in and decide to steal my Joey. She's mine Pacey and you… so tell me Pacey, what don't we get?' Dawson glared at Pacey, who glared back, furious and worried and confused all at the same time.

'Fine… you want to know so badly then I'll tell you. Joey and I didn't get together at that party when we kissed. You were with Eve when Joey and I got together, and whilst we're on the subject of you and Joey, some soulmate? I mean do you even understand what that term means?'

'Joey said she and Dawson were soulmates, she admitted that to me the day of our last exam,' Andie glared at Pacey expecting him to be wounded but he just grimaced,

'You always over complicate everything,' he growled in frustration. 'Yeah Dawson is one of her best friends and if that's your definition of soulmate then fine… but it doesn't mean you own her. Surely if you and Joey were destined to be together you would be together? And Andie… you'd slept with Mark when Jo and I got together… that was 2 years ago - what on earth thinks makes you think you've got any right whatsoever to be hurt by this?'

'Because I love you,' Andie's top lip trembled. Pacey ignored this,

'So there you go, whatever rights you two thought you had to us weren't exactly at the top of our minds when things started happening between us.'

'2 years?' Dawson asked faintly. 'You're saying that for 2 years you've been lying, deceiving us? That behind our backs…'

'No,' Pacey interrupted, 'that's not what I'm saying. For 2 years Joey and I have been best friends. For 2 years we've shared everything, helped, comforted, teased and made each other laugh. For 2 years we couldn't help but kiss, couldn't help but be together… but that was it. She's not my girlfriend. She's never been a girlfriend even though for 2 years there has been an us.'

'I thought… I thought that you wanted me back,' Andie tried to explain, 'I thought that there was no one else because you wanted me…'

'Andie,' Pacey beseeched, 'you cheated on me. You're a great girl but not the girl for me.'

'But Joey was? You thought you'd use her? You didn't want her as a girlfriend but she was alright for a fuck?' Dawson wanted to hit him and Pacey could sort of understand his anger.

'No… I did want her as a girlfriend, we just never discussed it. It kind of turns out that sometimes relationships are easier that way. Less complicated. It's easier to let the relationship be than to analyse it.'

'So why end it?' Jen asked knowing he'd answer.

'How long do I spend with the girl I love if she doesn't love me?' Pacey asked no one in particular. 'A lifetime or do I try and move on. It was ok when we just didn't discuss it. Love is funny, you can know it's there even if it's never mentioned, but then she told me that Jen asked her if she loved me and she couldn't answer. That… well… to have it put in front of me like that, to have to question all the moments we had together, the strength of feeling behind them… I just couldn't…' he trailed off and Dawson and Andie turned in accusation to Jen. Jen however looked at Pacey and smiled sympathetically.

'Go find her,' she mouthed and Pacey nodded before grabbing a torch and heading into the rain.

For a few minutes Pacey stood with the rain lashing his face thinking. It was cathartic in many ways to be outside, away from the riot he was sure was happening inside. It felt good to have it all in the open but he ached not being with her. Everything hurt. His eyes, his nose, his head, even each follicle of hair. He wanted her and he ached because she didn't want him in the same way. But she needed to be found. He looked at the sky and frowned before heading to the car and turning on the radio searching for a weather bulletin.

His frown deepened when he heard that the hurricane had been upgraded to a category 4 storm and was expected to touch land within the next hour or so. Cursing he shut off the radio trying to think what to do. Making up his mind he headed back inside, where the sounds of pandemonium reached his ears.

'Guys,' he shouted above the accusations flying thick and fast. He observed that Jen was sighing, Dawson was gesticulating, Jack seemed almost amused and Andie was crying. 'Guys,' he shouted again.

'Did you find her?' Jen noticed him first and the others silenced and turned.

'The hurricane is about to hit. It's upgraded to a category 4. The boards are up but you need to take the car and get downtown to the school and you need to go now. Right now.'

'What about you Pace?' Jack asked the question.

'I've gotta find find Joey. When I do we'll meet you there.'

'How are you going to find her?' Dawson actually managed to ask.

'I'm pretty sure I know where she'll be,' he explained and left without another word.

* * *

It took him about half an hour to reach the secluded stretch of beach and another ten to locate the boat shed in the poor light and extreme wind and rain. Wrenching open the door against the force of the wind he entered the dark shed, then switched on the torch and shone it around.

'Joey,' he called her name, the words coming out softly despite the noise of the storm. She didn't answer but he located her in the beam of his torch, sat on the floor, her bare arms wrapped around her bare legs, her soaking wet skirt plastered to her skin, and her tank top barely there it was so wet. 'I'm so glad I found you… you gotta come now Jo, the storm is here - this place will flood for sure. We need to get to the local high school - it's only ten minutes…but here… this is dangerous….'

'I don't want to,' she shook her head.

'This isn't about what you want, you gotta come,' Pacey reached for her hand but she snatched it away.

'You can't make me do anything,' she glared at him.

'Well excuse me for trying to save your life,' he glared back, his voice more of a growl as he slumped down beside her.

'What are you doing?' she looked at him horrified.

'Well if you're staying, so am I,' he switched out the torch so they were in darkness, the shed shaking around them and the steady drip of rain through leaky boards.

'I don't want you here,' she didn't want him anywhere near her.

'You can't make me do anything,' he returned her words.

'Just go,' she looked away from him.

'No,' he repeated and then realised she was crying even though the darkness hid her from him. Lightening flashed and he saw her for a moment, turned away from him, her knuckles over her eyes.

'Why don't you just go,' she repeated.

'This may sound weird but Jo, you don't just leave someone you love in a life and death situation. It just doesn't work like that,' he put a hand on her shoulder and guided her against him, somehow knowing she'd allow him.

'I'm sorry for not coming back,' she said at length. 'I just… couldn't.'

'Joey I said what I said because of last night. Jen asked you that question and you couldn't give her an answer. You've never broached it and I've never pushed. I know it's been simpler that way but then you told Jen about us…' he trailed off and looked down at her only able to sense her in the black. 'When you told her I began to think maybe we should talk about it… maybe it would be nice to not think but to not think in public as well as private. I'd like to hold your hand walking down the street… you know…' he stared into the darkness of the shed.

'You've never asked me the question… the one that Jen asked. The nearest we've ever came to a conversation about us was out in the ocean treading water…'

'Do you love me Joey?' he asked his heart hammering so fast he was sure he was bound to have a heart attack.

'I can't answer that question,' Joey repeated the answer she gave Jen.

'Why not?' Pacey was sure his heart was now broken, although he was surprised that there was also anger in his response.

'Because I can't tell you I love you and have you not love me back,' Joey pushed the tears biting her eyelids away.

'But I do love you,' Pacey wanted to laugh as elation washed over him. 'Why on earth would I be here, about to die, if I didn't love you?'

'That's not the same as being in love with me,' Joey buried her face in his chest.

'Jeez Joey - you really do hang out too much with Dawson. Of course I'm in love with you, I can't think straight around you, I want to talk to you, be with you, make love to you. I can't believe that's what you've been so worried about…'

'We just never said anything… I just… didn't know what was going to happen? I didn't know how long everything could go so well. I mean what if you did get a girlfriend? What would happen then? I didn't want you to. I just didn't see how things would work.' Joey let her tears go feeling far too emotional to be happy yet.

'The way I figured it was we'd go to college, travel the world, go wherever you wanted, get married, have as many children as we wanted and be happy - I guess I just thought it would happen the way everything had happened…' he pulled her even closer and then chuckled.

'It's not funny,' Joey protested.

'It is really… I mean how stupid are we? We have something so fantastic… something so good that we don't need to talk about it and then we almost lose it all because we don't talk about it. If you want me to I'll tell you a million times how much I love you and in how many different ways. I just always thought it was obvious.'

'Now it's obvious Pace,' Joey muttered but he could recognise the good humour seeping back into her voice.

'I mean it has been fun being discrete, just acting instinctively whenever we can but there'll be something nice about proper dates, and having everyone know.'

'I'm not looking forward to telling them,' Joey kissed the patch of bare skin between the buttons of his shirt and felt him tense.

'Um… well… you don't have to worry about that because I kind of did that,' he waited for her reaction but she just laughed,

'Oh god my poor baby - how did they take it? We're their tears, recriminations and a general over reaction?'

'That pretty much sums it up,' he sought her lips in the dark and kissed her.

'I guess to them we've been lying for 2 years?' she asked when they broke apart.

'Maybe… though it's not been that way… we just weren't facing the truth,' Pacey decided.

'I like that. That was exactly how it was,' she moved to kiss him again but the loudest clap of thunder shook the boat shed as the lightening seared across the sky.

'Oh crap.'

'Oh crap?' Joey was clinging to him unembarrassed to admit she was terrified.

'Um… well there is a good chance there is a category 4 hurricane right on top of us.'


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi, so this is the last part of this fiction, so closet Dawson's Creek fanfiction fans - if you want an epilogue let me know! I might be able to come up with one. I know most people don't review Dawson's creek fics anymore, but for any writer, even one who writes DC fanfic - well feedback is good!**

**Chapter 11**

The strip light hon their side of the school gymnasium kept flickering on and off, it's staccato beat so irregular it was giving Jen a headache. The headache inducing effect of the flickering light was compounded by the continued dissection of the last two years that both Andie and Dawson had been heavily involved in for the previous three hours. It wasn't that Jen and Jack, didn't want to know the sordid details but Andie and Dawson were rather too vindictive in their analyses and it was hard to relish the task when both Joey and Pacey had yet to materialise. And besides all that Jen knew that if she were to join the bitchy conversation she was bound to lay some rather heavy home truths on the duped duo.

'Do you think Pacey found her?' she whispered in a low voice to Jack.

'Hardly likely - Pacey lacks the motivation to follow through - he probably thought about himself and gave up,' apparently Dawson had heard her question.

'Sure he will have, he knows her better than anyone,' Jack seamlessly ignored Dawson.

'I know Joey better than anyone, I've known her since we were kids - I was there for her when her mom died,' Dawson attempted but his words lacked any real conviction and Jen and Jack exchanged a look feeling almost sorry for their blond haired friend. He might be annoying, selfish and self-centred, but he truly believed that he and Joey would end up together and the realisation that perhaps he didn't know Joey very well at all was starting to sink in.

'I hope that they're at least together if they have to be out in this,' Jen also ignored Dawson's interruption. 'I mean, if Pacey found her, they won't be alone but if he didn't…' Jen trailed off, she didn't like to think of her two best friends alone in the storm.

'He'll have found her,' Jack reassured slipping his hand into hers.

* * *

'Joey,' Pacey nudged her gently, a soft kiss falling on her temple.

'Yeah,' she opened her eyes sleepily.

'The water is rising - we've got to head further into town,' he gestured to the floor of the beach cottage they were now in. They had discovered the cottage unlocked and it had become their refuge, especially after Joey was hurt on the trek across the beach. Pacey could hardly recall how it happened. One minute they were struggling across the beach, the wind nearly blowing them off their feet and the next she had fallen to the ground. She didn't even scream and it took him a moment to understand what had happened. He figured that it had come from the old boat shed where they had been sheltering. It wasn't a huge piece of wood, and that was all it was - piece of wood with a large rusty nail through it, and a jagged edge, but the way it hit her, the unfortunate way the nail embedded itself in her, that was enough for him to know it was serious. The speed with which is hit her couldn't have helped, it was more like a bullet than a piece of wood. It was one of those unfortunate hurricane incidents that you sometimes heard about and it had happened to her.

'Can't,' she shook her head and nestled further into him.

'Jo… I'm worried that if we don't, well… we might not be here in the morning,' Pacey was already aware that whilst they'd come in the back door they would be leaving by the front door - preferably on something that floated. He wasn't really worried about himself but the large pool of blood beside Joey had his heart racing and fear pumping through his veins.

'I've got to go look around little girl, find something that floats…you rest here,' he tried to untangle himself from her.

'Stay please,' she whispered.

'Jo, you know I've got to do this,' he lay her back down where her eyes slid closed again. Heart hammering, breathing rapid, Pacey went in search of a door into the garage in hopes of finding a dingy boat, or even a surfboard.

* * *

Jen awoke from the light sleep she'd slipped into with a jolt. She looked around her and saw that her friends were sleeping. A second later her eyes focussed on Pacey crouched next to her.

'Joey?' she asked her face immediately draining of colour.

'Come with me,' he croaked his eyes tired. Jen scrambled as quickly and as quietly as she could to her feet and hurried after him.

'What's going on Pace? You're scaring me,' adrenalin had flooded her system so that she was now wide awake.

'Jen,' he stated her name and caught his friend in a hug, his entire frame shaking as Jen struggled to hold him upright.

'What happened Pace?' Jen asked holding him as tightly as she could.

'I found her… and… and we sorted everything out, but when we left to come here she got hit by some debris, it hit her and there was this nail, it went in. They're hoping it missed her lung but…'

'Oh god,' Jen paled.

'I got her into this cottage. I left the wood where it was, I'd heard you were supposed to do that, and then the water rose… so I had to get her to the hospital. I found a kids rubber dingy and dragged her here…'

'You saved her,' Jen stated.

'No… if it wasn't for me she wouldn't have been out there in the first place,' Pacey swallowed his guilt.

'Come on Pacey, you know Joey, she is responsible for her self and she would never blame you. The whole situation is just one of those things. What matters is that she'll be ok,' Jen rubbed his shoulder.

'We hope she'll be ok,' Pacey corrected and then covered his eyes with his hands in an attempt to push the tears back into their ducts.

'Let's go see together,' Jen knew Pacey and it didn't take a genius to realise he'd sought her out because he was too scared of the possibility of losing Joey to be alone. She admired him for this.

'Ok,' he nodded and they headed outside where the wind was still lashing the building, and hurried to the emergency room next door.

* * *

'You're such a baby,' Joey ruffled Pacey's hair affectionately, her hand sliding over his head to rest on the warmth of the nape of his neck, rubbing her fingers against the skin as if to push the tension and stress out of him.

'Yeah, I heard it was first date etiquette to make a kebab stick of your girlfriend,' Pacey rolled his eyes at they way she was dismissing her serious injury.

'You didn't do it, the storm did,' she winced slightly at the pain. 'Now what was that word you just used?' she smiled at him.

'Kebab?' he frowned.

'No the other one…'

'Girlfriend?' he asked and she smiled, a smile so genuine it was impossible not to return it.

'That's the one. See something good did come out of it all,' she sighed.

'Jo, you're in hospital. Bessie is pissed, Dawson and Andie have high tailed it back to Capeside with fumes seeping out of their ears, and well…'

'And you and I have stopped being idiots.'

'I don't call what we've been doing for the last couple of years idiotic,' Pacey pursed his brow.

'I was referring to the last couple of days,' she chuckled.

'I never expected to fall in love with you but I'm wholly unsurprised that I did,' Pacey leant forward and kissed her cheek, then her lips and then sat back.

'So come fall, I'll be in Boston,' Joey began changing the subject.

'hmmmm, you will and so will I. I'm glad I chose Boston,' he winked at her.

'Why's that?'

'Nice parks,' he smirked.

'That so?'

'The course is also very good.'

'Pleased to hear it,' Joey bit her lip.

'And there happens to be a very… gorgeous…' he kissed her, 'campus nearby belonging to Worthington,' he gave her a cheeky grin.

'I would never have guessed,' she wrinkled her nose.

'And you of course,' he kissed her, properly this time.


	12. Chapter 12

**Missing scenes: Scene 1**

**Pacey drives Joey home after they picked up groceries (reference chapter 1)**

'Are you ever gonna get out of the car?' Pacey asked breathlessly holding her against him as he pressed another kiss to her neck, unable to stop himself.

'Are you ever going to stop kissing me?' she grinned.

'I'm pretty sure Bessie must be suspicious of us by now - we always spend so long in the car,' Pacey tried to pull her nearer but it was awkward in the car. 'So why don't I just blow off fishing with Dougy tomorrow and stay here tonight?'

'Because he's your brother,' Joey kissed the end of his nose, 'and yes my sister is totally suspicious.'

'Hmmm, I can't do this with Dougy though,' Pacey caught her lips again.

'True you cant, but we both know you won't blow him off and therefore you'll sneak out at 5am and wake me up.'

'So I can't resist morning sex - neither can you,' he wrinkled his nose at her and she laughed.

'I'm going,' she stated but didn't move.

'Please can I stay?' he gave her the eyes and she melted, her resistance patchy to begin with.

'Oh ok, yes,' she grumbled. 'But we're going straight to bed.'

'Fine by me,' he chuckled.

'I meant we're going straight to sleep,' she clarified but he just rolled his eyes,

'Sure we are. I'll see you inside,' he nodded to her window and she flashed him a large smile before heading to the house it's her bags.


	13. Chapter 13

**Missing scenes: Scene 2**

**The Barbara Johns incident**

'You can't stay in there all night Potter,' Pacey growled hammering on the door.

'Watch me,' Joey taunted through the wood.

'Why'd you do it? What did I ever do to you huh?' he banged again.

'It was a joke,' she suggested hopefully.

'You… you just take the biscuit,' he clenched his fists, and turned the door handle surprised to find the door would open so he stormed in slamming it behind him. His eyes immediately widened to see Joey stood before him completely naked.

'Forgive me?' she asked in a demure voice. For several moments he stared at her, suddenly and undeniably extremely turned on and then he began to strip off his clothes in one heck of a hurry. The sweater wasn't a problem, the t-shirt was easily discarded but the pants and the shoes - not so much. In his haste to join her on the naked front he neglected to remove his shoes and then pants. As his clothes became harder to remove he got more frustrated and managed to trip over with a loud bang as he landed on his backside. The noise echoed through the B&B and the sound of Joeys laughter echoed in his ears. She moved to stand over him,

'You're so cute,' she soothed and then dropped to her knees so that she was straddling him, giving him what he'd been so desperate for, the opportunity to be inside of her, 'better?' she asked and rocked her body. Pacey rolled over and slammed into her. 'Mmm better,' she agreed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Missing scenes: scene 3**

**Watching Speed**

'You know, one of these days we are actually gonna have to watch a movie Potter,' Pacey teased between pressing hot kisses to her neck.

'If you're saying you'd rather watch that crappy movie than do this, your pillow talk sucks.'

'I think its extremely obvious that I'd rather do this than anything else,' Pacey allowed his hands to rove further down her body enjoying her breathless groan.

'You are completely unable to keep your hands off,' she agreed.

'You see I could make some witty bet that I could keep from touching you for a week and we could spend a week not touching, but you know I'm not dumb - we would waste a week not touching and that would suck.'

'That would really truly suck,' she mumbled as Pacey kissed his way down her belly and kissed her through her panties.

'I'll show you the better kind of sucking,' he teased her pushing down her panties and putting his mouth onto her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Missing Scenes: Scene 4**

**Tequila!**

'Hey Jo,' pacey was first to arrive at the B&B. Joey didn't respond vocally merely threw herself at him, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him madly.

'I need you right now,' she begged into her kisses.

'Not complaining,' Pacey pointed out moving her butt to the edge of the table so he could more effectively press against her in just the right way. She moaned appreciatively and moving her hand to his dragged his hand under her skirt. Pacey didn't misunderstand and snuck a thumb between their bodies to press on her clit. Then Dawson knocked at the door.

'Fuck,' she scowled, a scowl that deepened when he rubbed against her one more time before stepping away. 'I hate that he's always early.'

'Hey Dawson man,' Pacey opened the door, Joey still perched on the edge of the table scowling.

'Hey guys - how are you?'

* * *

'Go try and fix the air con again,' Jack beseeched turning his wide, pleading eyes on her. 'Please….'

Joey took Pacey's hand as they entered the small space where the furnace and air con unit were.

'Maybe if I...' Pacey began looking at the air conditioner but Joey glared at him,

'Fuck the air conditioner,' and she kissed him, the heat around them only serving to contribute to the heated kiss.

_'Come on with the air con,' Jack shouted but they ignored him._

It didn't take a second before Pacey was on board with operation fuck against the air conditioner slamming her against it as he tugged at her underwear.

'I'm trying man,' he yelled.

She licked a droplet of sweat from his neck and as he growled she began to wrestle with his belt.

'_Give it up guys, we'll swim,' Jen shouted._

'I fucking hate them,' Joey thwacked his belt, 'and your stupid belt,' her hand trailed down and she grabbed him. 'Do it anyway,' she begged and Pacey gave a wry self pitying chuckle,

'Oh I would, believe me I would love nothing more, but seriously, any of them discovering me inside you? Not something you really want,' he pushed her hand from his buckle.

'I hate you too,' she pouted but he kissed her.

'I promise we will find a way,' he assured her but she just pushed him away to stalk back to the others feeling incredibly hot and bothered.

**Later in the lake after everyone had gone in...**

'You having trouble Pace?' Joey laughed as Pacey tried to stay afloat and stay inside her all at the same time.

'Correct me of I'm wrong but I get the impression you want me to fuck you not do this nice and slow? Well that's proving tough in the water so let's move our ass's to the dock.'

'What if somebody sees?' she moved all the same.

'I don't care,' he growled and pulled her onto the dock.

'Good.'


	16. Chapter 16

**Missing Scenes: Scene 5**

**Revision love in the kitchen**

_'Don't kid yourself - we all need them Pace,' her little finger found it's way to his as they leant on the counter, both having stopped chopping._

_His hand shifted, turning until hers was in it._

_'Thanks all the same,' he whispered and kissed her cheek, a soft lingering kind of kiss_. 'I miss you,' Pacey placed another soft kiss just below her ear.

'You were with me all last night,' she smiled and leaned closer to him.

'But not for the last few hours.'

'I miss you too,' she admitted shyly causing him to smile. 'You're lovely when you smile,' her voice was soft as she looked at his eyes and his perfect grin.

'You're always lovely.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Missing scenes: Scene 6**

**Getting drinks at the post exams beach party...**

'_Drink?' Pacey asked Jen and Joey and they nodded. He looked to Jack and Dawson who also nodded. 'Give me a hand Jo,' he took her hand and pulled her into the crowd, leading her through the crowds of people until they finally arrived at a door, which he opened and pulled her through._

'Hmmm, a nice secluded cupboard!' Joey smirked as his hands touched her just about everywhere.

'I mentioned you look edible, right?' Pacey nipped the skin at the top of her left breast.

'Hmmm, yeah, you said something like that,' she loved to make him hot and bothered.

'You are so god dammed beautiful,' his voice was guttural as he pushed his hands up her skirt, tracing the smooth skin of her thighs. 'I want you,' he pleaded with large eyes. She looked at him and smiled, giving a little shrug,

'Take me then,' she offered.

'But we haven't spoken about the exam?' he was clearly torn.

'It went ok, you?'

'Ok,' he agreed.

'Good,' she waited expectantly. 'I thought you wanted me?'

'I do,' he pushed down his jeans and pressed his boxer clad hard on against her.

'What are you waiting for?' she gasped as he moved.

Pacey stared at her, three little words on the tip of his tongue. He didn't just love her, he loved every damn thing about her - even the crap that annoyed him. He felt that she loved him too. She certainly wanted him, cared about him and yeah... she definitely loved him. But was it the right sort of love? The words threatened to break free from him. It was a desperate kind of feeling. It was only the fear of her rejection that stopped them and he threw his energies into showing her he loved her, kissing her wildly whilst ripping her underwear from her. His fingers plunged into her, dancing a rhythm they knew only too well as she gasped, moaned and tugged his boxers down. Then they were together, entwined in every way. He knew they couldn't take long, and with all that love and all that exam tension he knew it wouldn't take long. He moved in way she liked, the movement he knew would give her the best feelings, and it was her name that came from his lips as they came together, her name instead of the three little words he so wanted to say.


End file.
